


I Hate You, Don't Leave Me

by Larry_Darling0124, NiamJenn1994



Series: The Larry Files [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Harry, Brief Elounor, Cheating, End game Larry, Fluff, Harry and Taylor are friends, Haylor fake relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Sophiam relationship, baby stylinson, mpreg!harry, top!Louis, zerrie relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Eleanor are set to get married but the day before the wedding Louis has a one night stand with Harry. The result of that one night stand is a pair of tiny hands and tiny feet. Harry and Louis' friendship falls apart. Will they ever get it together for the sake of their baby or are things too broken to be fixed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You, Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

The streets blurred past as he looked straight ahead hoping to make it on time and stop something that just couldn't happen, it couldn't happen and he would do anything to stop it. He could see drops of sweat forming on Zayn's temples as he drove like a manic breaking way too many traffic laws to get him there on time knowing that Louis was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

Harry could still remember the empty promises Louis had made to him just the night before when he had given him his virginity, all of him to the man he loved with all his heart just to wake up alone and cold next to an empty side of the bed where Louis should have been. He should have been there with his arms wrapped around him waking up to his voice telling him that he loved him and he would stay with him.

_"You promise me you won't leave, you're gonna stay here with me. You're not gonna marry her." Harry pleaded letting Louis undress him as he kissed his neck._

_"I promise...I- I'll stay here with you." Louis responded smirking when he finally had Harry naked underneath him._

_"I love you Louis." Harry shyly confessed smiling when Louis smiled at him then kissed him._

Harry was in pure bliss feeling Louis' hands roaming throughout his body unaware that Louis was finally getting to see what was the big deal about sleeping with the Harry Styles. That night Louis fucked Harry deciding that he was indeed a good fuck while Harry would have never dared call it a simple fuck. To him they were making love and Louis loved him like he did not caring that Louis had never once said it back. When he fell asleep it was with Louis' arms wrapped around him only to wake up with in a cold empty bed where Louis was nowhere to be seen.

"He can't marry her, Zayn. He promised me." Harry whimpered holding onto the beanie Louis had forgotten.

"He won't Harry, I promise you he won't marry her." Zayn said knowing he shouldn't promise things like that but all he wanted was to give him a little bit of hope.

Harry let out a scream when Zayn almost hit a lamp post managing to dodge it getting out of the way breathing hard and cursing left and right. Harry's breathing and heartbeats steadied feeling less nervous when the church came into view and soon Zayn was parking on a handicapped spot not giving a shit if he got a ticket.

"Run!" Zayn exclaimed grabbing Harry by the arm pulling him towards the church when the green eyed lad froze staring straight ahead.

Liam was at the door waiting for them while Niall was standing in the middle of the aisle with Louis and Eleanor staring daggers at him for interrupting their wedding. Harry ran to the front still clutching the grey beanie until he stopped in front of them looking at Louis with pleading eyes feeling Eleanor's murderous gaze on him. His heart hurt seeing Louis looking as handsome as ever in his wedding tux wishing it was him the one standing next to him, not Eleanor dressed in white about to marry the only one he loved and would ever love.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Louis glared and Harry felt his heart breaking a little.

"Please, please don't marry her. You- you promised me you wouldn't." Harry's voice trembled and he hated himself for crying in front of her.

"What's going on?" Eleanor's annoying voice was heard and Zayn wanted to duct tape her mouth shut and lock her in a closet.

"Nothing love...I'll be right back." Louis smiled at her then glared when he looked back at Harry making the younger boy feel small and insignificant.

Harry gasped when Louis grabbed him by the arm and harshly pulled him to one of the doors leading to the many of the rooms used for brides and grooms to wait in. When they were finally alone Louis pushed Harry away from him then a few seconds later grabbed him by the collar slamming him against a wall ignoring his cry of pain when his head made contact with the wall.

"Who the fuck do you think you are setting them up to interrupt my wedding! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Louis shouted slamming Harry against it whenever he felt like it stopping when he heard his sobs.

"You promised me you weren't going to m- marry her, you promised you were going t- to stay with me." Harry sobbed feeling his head throbbing.

"I lied! You were just a fuck, nothing else!" Louis shouted not caring how loud Harry was crying, all he cared about was how upset Eleanor was at that point.

"Please don't marry her, I- I love you. I gave you my-"

"I don't love you, I love her and its her who I'm gonna marry. Get that through your head and get the fuck out of here, leave me alone. You have no problem whoring around so don't make a big deal out of this one, that's what you do after all so don't come here acting like I'm the asshole who took something you lost a long time ago." Louis slammed Harry one more time against the wall before letting him go watching how he dropped to the ground a sobbing mess.

He knew he should feel bad but he didn't and all he wanted was to hurt him for ruining the most important day of his life. He watched him pull his knees close to his chest then looked away while Harry tried to make himself as small as he could. He wanted to be tightly wrapped around something wanting the pain to go away, he wanted to disappear or better yet. Harry wanted to die.

"You're pathetic." Louis spat going to the door to go back to his wedding leaving Harry crying on the floor still holding onto his beanie, the beanie Harry had given him when he turned twenty.

He opened the door shaking his head when Zayn, Liam and Niall stumbled in raising his eyebrows when they didn't looked ashamed in the least. Instead, Zayn and Liam rushed over to Harry watching how Zayn was the first one to get there wrapping himself around the crying boy holding him as tight as he could while Liam had tears rolling down his face and his lower lip trembled. Louis then looked back at Niall expecting to find an understanding look since Niall was the one to always be on his side but all he saw was pure anger and disappointment.

"You too? First you interrupt my wedding and now this." Louis said expecting him to apologize.

"Go fuck yourself asshole." Niall spat then rushed over to join Zayn and Harry on the floor.

He looked back at them watching how Zayn gently picked Harry up with Liam's help letting him carry him as the three of them made their way to the exit. As soon as they were gone he knew he had fucked up big time and now they weren't going to be at his wedding. He was just about to go back when he spotted the grey beanie on the floor and picked it up before he went back telling his mum to keep it for him then went back to Eleanor ignoring all of their questioning looks.

That day as Harry cried like he had never cried before while Zayn and Niall held him and Liam drove them back to his apartment, Louis said 'I do' not realizing he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. When they got to Harry's apartment he went straight to his bedroom locking himself in there while the rest stayed behind wanting to give him time alone but also keeping a close eye on him.

"I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have promised him Louis was not going to marry that..." Zayn trailed off taking a seat on one of the sofas.

"Don't blame yourself Zayn, you didn't know Louis was going to react like that and treat Harry the way he did. If he rather be with someone that doesn't love him like Harry does then he's fucked." Niall said taking a seat next to him.

"He...I don't get Louis, why promise him something if he's not gonna-" Liam started but was interrupted by a hard cold voice.

"Because he's a liar...and I never want to see him ever again." Harry said as the other three watched him with wide eyes that flickered to the two large suitcases he was hauling with him.

"Harry where are you going?" Zayn asked.

"I don't know, I just want to get out of here. I just want to forget how I made a fool out of myself in front of everybody, I want to go to a place where I won't have to see him ever again." Harry sighed wiping away a few tears that managed to escape.

"But-" Zayn started.

"You could go stay with Sophia, she's in Italy and I bet she would love to have you there." Liam gave him a gentle smile.

"Thank you Liam. Are you sure she won't mind?" Harry nervously asked not wanting to intrude and be a burden to Sophia during her vacation.

"No, she loves you." Liam said.

"Thank you." Harry once again said.

"Harry...we start recording in two days. You're gonna have to see him." Zayn hated to be the one to tell him but it was something they needed to talk about.

"I'll talk to management so they can schedule everything to a time where he won't be there." Harry shrugged.

"We got your back if they refuse." Niall spoke as he smiled at Harry.

"I'll call to book a flight, I'm gonna miss you and please call us as soon as you're there." Zayn got up to hug him followed by the rest.

Almost three hours later Harry was waiting for his bags trying not to think of Louis and her, he didn't want to think how happy they were at the moment while he was slowly withering on the inside. He could still feel his kisses and his touch and for once agreed that he had made a mistake letting Louis take something that meant a lot to him. He had saved it for that special one and like a fool had fallen under Louis' spell based on lies and empty promises and he wished he could forget him. He spotted his bags and took them before walking to the terminal where he could see Sophia waiting for him.

"Harry!" Sophia rushed to him hugging him tight already knowing what had happened.

"Hey Soph, thank you for letting me come here with you." Harry tried to smile trying not to cry when she let go.

"My vacation just got a million times better. We have a lot of stuff to do, lots of foods to taste before this two weeks are over. This way sir." Sophia grabbed one of his suitcases then hooked her arm around Harry's pulling him towards her rented car.

"You already know don't you?" Harry sighed taking of his sunglasses and snapback as soon as they were safe inside her car only having being spotted by a few fans who were kind enough to not ask for pictures or mob them.

"Liam told me...but lets not talk about that. We're in Rome, Harry! Italy!" Sophia exclaimed making him laugh for once at how obnoxious she was acting.

She drove for almost thirty minutes then stopped in front of a secluded small house quickly helping him with one of his bags. She led him to a small room with a queen size bed, a dresser and two nightstands. It wasn't fancy at all and for that he was grateful wanting to feel a little at home.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need something. And Harry...he's not worth your tears love, he chose his life when he could have had it all with you so please don't cry anymore." Sophia hugged him one more time kissing the top of his head before she walked out of the room closing the door after herself.

Harry took a shower and decided to call the boys after it finding out that they had already called management to tell them and they had agreed after they had explained why. Now he was scheduled to record a week after them on his own wherever he desired so he decided he would be going to California in two weeks where Ed would be.

~*~

That same night Louis had his eyes shut feeling a warm body underneath his and all he could think about was how tight and warm Harry had felt the night before and now...not so much. There was a thin layer of sweat covering his back where he could feel fingernails digging into the skin that for some reason were turning him off knowing Harry wasn't one to do that.

He was gentle and showed all his love through his kisses and touches meanwhile she was like a hyena desperate and aggressive, and to be honest he hated it. He thought about Harry finding himself getting closer and closer the more he thought about their night together until he pulled out and came into the condom chanting something he couldn't understand at the moment.

"Harry! Oh god, HarryHarryHarry." Louis tried to calm his breathing down gasping when he felt a hand colliding with his cheek then a stinging sensation.

"What the fuck!" Eleanor shouted as she wrapped the sheets around her and got out of the bed where Louis was still laying on too stunned to try and find an explanation.

"El..." Louis' eyes widened realizing whose name he had said instead of his wife's.

"Go fuck yourself." Eleanor shouted leaving the room going to the bathroom.

They had decided on staying in London since Louis was going to be busy with recording for the new album. He tried to stop her when she walked out fully dressed and grabbed a bag filling it with a few clothes and necessary items then left the apartment slamming the door on her way out. Louis felt anger cursing through his body and just wanted to hurt Harry as much as he could for ruining everything until he spotted the grey beanie on top of the nightstand. He grabbed it and began remembering him and the way he had told him he loved him multiple times knowing that at this point he probably hated him. He went to bed in the guest room not wanting to be there and fell asleep thinking of green eyes.

Two days later he found himself outside the recording studio wondering where the hell Eleanor was and if Harry was already there. He only faced disappointment when he walked in and Harry was nowhere to be seen even though he was late and Harry was known for always being the first one to arrive. As soon as he walked through the doors the rest of the boys went quiet and Zayn said goodbye to someone on the phone before he hung up pocketing the device.

"Where's Harry? He should be here for recording." Louis ignored the looks they were given him and instead took a seat on one of the sofas.

"Management scheduled for him to record somewhere else so its just us." Liam answered.

"Why? We were supposed to record this album together...but of course, he's Harry and he gets the privilege to do whatever he wants." Louis scoffed.

"Just shut up." Zayn snapped. "We're going to record anyways so just get to it. Harry will no longer be around unless he has to and management wants him to be on his own for now."

"But-" Louis insisted.

"Just drop it Louis...he doesn't want to be around you and as long as he doesn't want to then we fully support him. Mind your own business an- oh, look its your wifey." Niall glared at him.

Louis turned around and smiled when he saw Eleanor standing on the door and as soon as his eyes landed on her she walked up to him and handed him a stack of papers.

"El, where have you been?" Louis asked trying to kiss her but she only pushed him away.

"It doesn't matter...I want you to sign this, I was lucky, my lawyer had them ready overnight." She said never losing her scowl.

"What's this?" Louis asked.

"I want the divorce so sign them and we can get this over with." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Took you long enough." Niall bitterly laughed while Zayn and Liam watched with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Eleanor gave him a confused look and for once Zayn felt bad for her even if he didn't like her at all.

"Didn't you hear? Louis and Harry had sex the night before you got married. He cheated on you and promised Harry he wouldn't marry you then had the decency to treat him like a piece of trash when he tried to stop it." Niall raised his eyebrows while looking straight at Louis not caring if he hurt him.

"Eleanor I swear I-" Louis pleaded.

"I don't care! Just sign them and after this I never want to see you again and I hope Harry never forgives you and never takes you back." Eleanor glared watching as he signed them with shaky hands then yanked them out of his hands. "Good fucking bye asshole."

Louis stood frozen on his spot as the rest made their way to the recording booth completely ignoring him. It went like that for the rest of the week and not knowing where Harry was was driving him crazy because he wanted to find him and tell him what he deserved for ruining everything but at the same time he just wanted to see him and make sure he was okay. Another week later he finally saw pictures of him all over twitter with fans and Ed Sheeran as well as other few celebrities not knowing if going to L.A. after him was a good decision, he decided to leave him alone for now.

***Two Months Later***

Harry's been in LA for two months. During the day he hangs out with his friends and stays out with them as late as he can before returning to his apartment. He dreads alone time because it always leads to him thinking about Louis. It always leads to him sobbing into a pillow. It always leads to him remembering what Louis had said to him.

_"You were just a fuck, nothing else!"_

_"I don't love you!"_

_"You have no problem whoring around!"_

_"You're pathetic!"_

_"Get the hell out of here and leave me alone!"_

So he stays out with his friends as much as possible because it distracts him. He also has Taylor with him now. Just days after the wedding, Modest had called him and questioned whether or not he would be willing to date the blonde for publicity. Harry hesitated to agree but they told him she knew of the plan and it wasn't going to be like last time when nobody had informed the singer that she was a beard.

So he agreed.

It was one of the reasons he flew out to LA, the other just wanting to be further away from Louis. As soon as he and Taylor meet up for the first time, she knows something isn't right.

"Harry..." Taylor spoke hesitantly as they sat on his sofa watching a film.

"Yeah?" Harry questioned, rubbing a hand over his stomach, he's been feeling queasy lately.

"What... Did something happen in London?" She inquired slowly.

Harry jerked his head so he could look at her with wide eyes.

"N-No. What m-makes you think that?" He questioned, unable to keep from stuttering.

"Because you're normally super happy and you always smile but lately..." Taylor paused and sighed. "Look, I know we're not like best friends here or something and I know this isn't the best situation... but I do care in general, ya know? I just care about people and I know something is upsetting you."

"Look... it's nothing. Okay?" Harry insisted, sitting up too quickly and feeling bile rise in his throat.

He managed to swallow it back down, assuming he's just eaten too much and his stomach isn't agreeing with him right now. Of course, that might be a legitimate reason had he actually been eating more than a small child would eat.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked, quirking her eyebrow at him.

"Yes. Now please just drop it." Harry responded growing aggravated.

"Okay. Just... I'm here if you need to talk." Taylor assured him.

"Right." Harry nodded and turned his attention back to the TV, curling into a ball in the corner of the sofa.

Once the movie is done, Taylor switched of the TV and stretched.

"How about we go out and get some food?" Taylor suggested, standing up from the sofa.

"Alright." Harry agreed, uncurling himself.

He stood up from the sofa and goes right back down clutching his head.

"Harry?" Taylor questioned, leaning over when he pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "What happened?"

"Just a bit dizzy. Think I stood up too fast." Harry responded, removing his hands and shaking his head, only making everything spin even more.

He tried to get up but again he goes right back down, this time on the floor.

"Harry..." Taylor's voice was filled with concern as she squatted down next to him. "Harry come on, look at me..."

"Stop moving." Harry responded as he tried to focus on her but couldn't. "Ima be sick." he groaned, lurching forward some.

Getting up, Taylor ran to the hall bathroom and grabbed the trash can near the sink and hurried back out. She thrust it into Harry's arms and not a moment too soon. Her nose wrinkles as he throws up but she stays put and rubs his back until he's done.

Harry pushed the trash can away and fell over on his side groaning.

"Everything is spinning." He moaned, feeling miserable.

"Alright... come on. We're going to the hospital or something." Taylor said, reaching out to help him up.

Once she's got him in her car, she placed another trash can in his lap just in case then drove in the direction of the hospital. She goes to the one she knows is used to having celebrity patients and has super tight security. She signed Harry in and of course he's taken back immediately. Everyone that has access to his information has to sign an agreement not to speak of the reason he was in.

"So what's going on here?" The doctor asked coming into the room and shutting the door.

"He got dizzy and collapsed twice and then threw up." Taylor explained from where she was sitting.

The doctor hummed and looked at the chart and then at the monitor that was keeping track of Harry's blood pressure, "Your blood pressure is higher than I'd like it to be. Mister Styles, you need to relax. You'll be fine I assure you."

Once the doctor finished looking over the charts, she lifted Harry's shirt up and pressed down randomly on his torso. She hummed and then looked over at the door when there was a knock.

"Come in." She called and a nurse opened the door.

The nurse handed her a folder with a small frown on her face. The doctor took it and opened it, read what was inside, and then looked back up at the nurse slightly shocked.

"Well that's... that's... really rare." She finally commented.

"What?" Taylor and Harry both questioned.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry inquired.

"I think... I think I'll just show you." The doctor responded.

She rolled Harry's bed down the hallway and into another room, shutting the door once Taylor was inside as well. She grabbed a bottle of gel and a wand after turning on the screen of the machine they were next to.

"This will be cold." She warned, squirting some of the gel just below Harry's belly button.

She moved the wand around for a bit before stopping and looking closely at the screen.

"There we are." She commented, "See that Harry?"

Harry nodded his head and looked at her with a questioning look.

"That... is your baby." The doctor said, answering his unasked question.

"M-My w-what?" Harry sputtered as Taylor gasped and squeezed his hand.

"Harry!" Taylor exclaimed quietly. "You're pregnant!"

"Y-Yeah I heard that..." Harry responded slowly.

It takes a moment for it to really sink in. He's pregnant and Louis is the father. It's not possible for anyone else to be the father because Louis was his first and Louis is the only person he's slept with.

"I don't... I can't... This isn't happening!" Harry exclaimed, pushing the doctors hand away so the image disappeared of the screen. "I can't be pregnant!"

"Harry calm down." Taylor urged him, reaching out to grab his hands. "You need to calm down okay?"

"No! No, no, no! Get it away from me!" Harry cried, trying to get free.

This cannot be happening.

There cannot be a baby inside of him.

"Harry. Listen to your friend." The doctor spoke up. "You need to calm down, you're panicking and that's not good for the baby."

"I can't be pregnant!" Harry sobbed as he stopped thrashing.

"But you are." Taylor responded, pulling him into a hug. "You are and everything is going to be okay. You need to calm down though."

Slowly, Harry calmed down until he basically went limp in Taylor's arms. He was exhausted and stared blankly at the wall while she rocked slowly.

"It's Louis'." Harry whispered. "We slept together the day before he got married. He promised me he would be there when I woke up... he promised me he wasn't going to marry her."

"Harry..." Taylor spoke quietly, letting him know he didn't have to tell her.

"He was gone when I woke up. He was at the church already at the altar with her when I got there, he was furious. He told me to leave him alone. He told me he didn't love me and that I was just a fuck. He told me I had no problem whoring around so I shouldn't make a big deal out of it." Harry continued, eyes watering.

"I'm so sorry..." Taylor murmured, rubbing his shoulder.

"Niall text me the day after the wedding. Something happened and Eleanor stormed in and demanded Louis sign divorce papers. Not even twenty-four hours after they got married and they're divorced." Harry stated, pulling away. "Louis wouldn't tell them why, but apparently it had something to do with me because Eleanor yelled at him and told him she hoped I never forgave him."

"Wow. So they're divorced. Has he tried to contact you?" Taylor questioned, listening for the knock at the door that would signal the doctor was back.

"No. Even if he had I wouldn't talk to him. I've talked to the lads and my family and management, but that's it." Harry responded.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked hesitantly and Harry cuts his eyes at her.

"Are you daft?" He sneered. "Of course I'm not. He doesn't deserve to know. He'd probably hate the baby because it was something he created with me and he hates me. No. This is my baby. He's got nothing to do with it and he'll never have anything to do with it."

Before Taylor could reply, there was a knock at the door and the doctor came walking back in.

"Alright Harry, I've got your vitamins. You just need to follow the instructions on the bottle for taking them." She spoke, handing him a black bag.

"Alright. Thanks." Harry replied, moving to get off the table but the doctor stops him.

"Listen hun. You really need to eat healthy, it's very important and it's vital to the growth of your baby. You're what keeping them alive and helping them grow." She spoke kindly to him. "My guess is that's probably why you got so dizzy. I know sometimes it's hard, but please do your best to maintain a healthy lifestyle, it'll benefit your baby greatly."

"I will." Harry nodded then got down. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." The doctor smiled, shook both their hands, and then left the room.

Taylor stopped at a Chinese take-out place between the hospital and Harry's apartment.

"I know it's not exactly healthy food, but it's quick and I'm starving." Taylor said once they had the food in the car and were on their way to the apartment.

"You could have gone and gotten something." Harry responded.

"And leave you to deal with that alone? No, Harry." Taylor sighed heavily. "Like I said, I know we're not best friends but I care about people in general and I wouldn't leave someone to deal with something like that. We didn't know what might've been wrong."

"Thanks." Harry stated quietly.

"No problem." Taylor smiled as they pulled into the parking garage of the apartment building.

-*-

The next day Harry got on Skype and called Liam.

"Harry!" Laim greeted him with a smile. "How's LA?"

"It's great." Harry responded, offering him a smile in return. "Hey, are Zayn and Niall with you?"

"Yeah they are, we just got done watching a movie. And no he's not here." Liam said, answering Harry's next question.

"Good. Can you get the others?" Harry requested and soon the other two lads joined Liam.

"Hey Haz!" Niall smiled happily.

"Hey Harry." Zayn waved at the screen.

"Hey guys." Harry waved back then sighed, "Look, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay... what is it?" Liam questioned, suddenly serious at Harry's tone.

"I um... I got pretty sick yesterday, I was really dizzy and throwing up so Tay took me to the hospital..." Harry began and he saw Niall visibly pale.

"Are you okay?" Zayn asked, worry etched on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. But um, there was a reason for it." Harry responded, scrubbing a hand over his face not believing he has to tell them this.

"Well?" Niall urged.

"I'm pregnant." Harry replied and in perfect time the jaws of all three boys on screen dropped.

"Y-You're...?" Liam stuttered in shock.

"But that means..." Zayn added in with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Harry whispered sadly. "Louis' the dad."

"Shit..." Niall muttered, raking his fingers through his blonde hair. "I'm so sorry Haz..."

Harry just shrugged, it's not like he could do anything about it now.

"So you're going to keep it?" Liam questioned once he snapped out of his shock.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"What are you going to tell him?" Zayn asked next.

"Nothing. I'm not telling him anything, he doesn't deserve to know. He'll never have anything to do with this baby if I can help it." Harry responded rather coldly.

"Understandable. But how are you going to keep it a secret? I mean you're going to get bigger..." Zayn commented.

"Taylor is helping me work that out. As soon as I'm too big to hide it, I'll probably just have to sneak around or just not go out. She's already offered her house since she has a gym and all that, so I'll be able to stay in shade but out of the public eye completely." Harry responded and the lads nodded.

"That's nice of her. Seems like you two are on good terms with each other." Niall laughed and Harry chuckled.

"Yeah. She's been great." Harry admitted. "I think we could be good friends."

"Good. I'm glad you have somebody you can trust and someone that'll be there for you while you're out there." Liam said, offering Harry a sincere smile.

"Me too. But I better go. She's dragging me out for a run." Harry sighed, looking over his computer to where Taylor was motioning for him to hurry up. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright, bye Harry. We love you." Niall spoke, putting his arms around the other two lads.

"I love you guys too. Bye." Harry waved and then signed off. "Alright, let's.... you don't even have your shoes on!"

"Huh? Oh... right I guess I need those." Taylor laughed and hurried off to find her shoes.

Harry shook his head and went to his room to get his own shoes. He's thankful he doesn't have anymore calls to make. He had called his mum before the lads and needless to say she had been quite shocked. She had literally stared at him for five minutes not saying anything at all. Harry was so afraid she was going to disown him or something he had started crying and that had gotten Anne to snap out of her daze. She had assured him over and over that she wasn't mad at him, a little upset that they weren't safe... but she's not mad. And well, she's always wanted to be a grandma... so how could she be mad anyways.

"You're sure you're alright?" Anne had questioned him. "Do you want me to fly to LA?"

"No, no mum that's not... you don't need to do that." Harry had shaken his head. "And I will be... eventually."

"Okay." Anne nodded and gave him a small smile. "You're strong Harry, I know you can get through this and you're going to be an excellent father to that baby."

"Thanks mum." Harry responded, giving her a smile in return.

So overall he thinks she took the news rather well. Now he's just waiting for the text or call from Gemma once Anne tells her she's going to be an aunt.

"Ready Harry?" Taylor questioned appearing in his doorway.

Harry nodded and they headed out of the apartment together. They drove over to a nearby park with walking trails and started their run.

-*-

***Two Months Later***

Harry was four months pregnant and he finally had a decent sized baby bump going on. He could still hide it for now, opting to wear loose shirts and jackets instead of his normal snug shirts. The fans don't suspect a thing except everyone is speculating whether or not Taylor is pregnant.

Including Louis.

After Taylor had begged for two hours straight Harry had finally agreed to go shopping for baby stuff with her when she told him babies needed a lot of stuff and someone with a busy schedule like him should start preparing sooner than other parents. She had clapped her hands together letting out a squeal that had him laughing then after eating lunch she dragged him to Petit Tresor. According to her it was one of the best baby boutiques out there after she had seen how his eyes widened at the prices of some of the tiniest clothes he had ever seen.

"When are you going to find out what you're having?" Taylor asked him as she searched through cute onesies noticing she always went for blue ones.

"I have an appointment tomorrow...I'm two weeks away from my fifth month" Harry said looking around not doing anything.

"Oh that's great! We can pick a lot of clothes today then let them know tomorrow if we want them in blue or pink and then they'll deliver them later on." Taylor squealed then frowned when she saw someone taking pictures of them and noticed Harry looking down trying to hide his baby bump even more.

"We should go. I'm fine with ordering online." Harry sighed.

"No, we came to buy clothes for your baby and we're not leaving until you have at least a few things picked out." Taylor whispered then looked around until she spotted the manager then walked away before Harry could stop her.

She watched as she spoke to the woman looking as offended as she could while the manager was as white as a ghost then saw her walking back to him while the manager walked to the man taking pictures. Together they watched how the man was escorted out of the store by two security guards then Taylor went back to picking baby clothes without a care in the world.

"Harry!" Taylor pulled on his arm to get his attention.

"Huh?" Harry blinked.

"Please, at least look at them. Your baby needs clothes and other stuff so please try to find something you like." Taylor begged.

Harry nodded and soon he was looking around with his arms full of clothes while Taylor had on her own the ones she was going to gift to her nephew or niece and who was Harry to deny her the title when she had done nothing but help him for the past two months. He had argued with her when she grabbed a newborn set of baby clothes that included a light blue tipped double-breasted sweater, matching pant, signature pom pom hat, and a blanket priced at almost a thousand dollars but in the end she ended up getting her way. Almost two hours later he was pretty much set with clothes for his baby and after arranging for them to deliver the stuff at her house in whatever color they decided later on they left the store heading back to rest.

That's how the rumors had started and they tried to ignore them as much as they could as well as Harry's family and the rest of the boys except Louis who didn't know what to think. Part of him knew and believed that he had been right when he had called Harry a whore because he had now gone and gotten Taylor pregnant but the other was still holding onto the possibility of it being a simple rumor to gain more publicity.

In those four months without seeing Harry he only grew to miss him more and more but couldn't bring himself to pick up his phone and call him. He was too ashamed to even speak to him after all the awful things he had said to him and he regretted it. It was him who had convinced Harry to sleep with him after the younger boy had said no stating that he would be getting married the next day but all he wanted was to understand what the hype was about sleeping with Harry.

He couldn't deny that sex with Harry had been amazing, he was way better in bed than Eleanor but he had fucked up in so many ways. He was now sitting alone in his living room watching tv while the rest of the boys were spending time with their families and he couldn't due to the fact that his mother was upset at what he had done to Eleanor, she knew he had slept with someone, she just didn't know who. He quickly reached for the remote to turn the tv off when pictures of Harry and Taylor came on, they were shopping for baby clothes and while Harry looked annoyed Taylor was having a great time. It was as if Harry was unhappy and no one was to blame except him, he had broken Harry.

~*~

"Aren't you excited Harry! We get to find out the sex of the baby today." Taylor said as she flipped through a magazine while they waited for the doctor to call Harry in.

"I guess so..." Harry trailed off.

Taylor frowned having noticed that Harry didn't show any particular interest towards the baby and after she had questioned him the night before he had simply shrugged it off and gone to bed. The following morning she had resisted the urge to ask Harry what was wrong when she heard him crying himself to sleep knowing it was about Louis and what he had done to him.

"I hope its a boy." Taylor commented putting the magazine back on the side table.

"Why not a girl?" Harry asked and she smiled when Harry smiled a little.

"I don't know, I just want you to have a boy." She shrugged her left shoulder.

Harry was about to say something else when he got called in by one of the nurses and soon he was laying on the exam table with his belly full of gel and the same doctor trying to find the sex. His eyes roamed down to his belly where there was already a very prominent bump that he knew he wouldn't be able to hide in a few more weeks. His mind went back to Louis wondering what he was doing but quickly snapped out of it when the doctor asked if he wanted to know the sex.

"Sure, wh- why not." Harry mumbled focusing his eyes on the screen where he could see his baby already looked like one and not funny like it used to.

"Congratulations, its a boy." The doctor smiled and Harry froze.

He could hear Taylor squealing then saying something but it was too far away for him to be able to hear it. Instead all he could think about was how Louis had once told him he wanted his first born to be a son and now here he was about to give birth to one in less than five months. A few seconds passed before he burst out crying shutting Taylor up who quickly hugged him frantically asking if he wanted a girl instead of a boy and if he was okay.

All he could think about was how his baby would never have his father around because he had been horrible to him, had kicked him out of his life and hated everything about him. He wanted to keep his son as far away from Louis as he could not wanting him to hurt his innocent baby with his cruel words. Harry hated Louis, he hated how he had begged him to love him and all he had gotten in return were hurtful words that had stabbed him straight in the heart.

"Harry please tell me what's wrong." Taylor begged.

"I'm just...I'm so happy. I'm gonna have a baby boy." Harry said knowing only half of it was true.

"And he's gonna be the cutest thing ever. I'll call the store to let them know we'll be getting a lot of blue stuff." Taylor smiled.

They left the doctors office after he had scheduled a new appointment and had gotten a few pictures quickly taking a picture with his phone on one that said 'Its a boy!' then sent it to his mom and sister as well as Zayn, Liam and Niall. On the way back home his phone kept vibrating with replies not bothering to reply until he was home and in his room while Taylor went crazy calling the store.

Harry is halfway through his fifth month when he's showing way too much and can no longer hide it forcing him to stay inside Taylor's house at all times. He's thankful that the house is located in a very private area where no one can get in without being spotted and he loves it. He doesn't let management make up a story about why he will no longer be seen in public for the next couple of months and instead chooses to just disappear but still tweet to let people know he's alive.

When he's not seen for a whole week people start wondering if he's in a private island enjoying alone time with Louis when the older man is also not seen for the whole week. Harry laughs at that. When he's not seen for a whole month and gone the whole time without tweeting people start losing their shit to the point of trending #harrypleasedontbedead and at that point even Louis is worried about him getting frustrated that no one would tell him where he is.

"I just want to know if he's okay, I'm not asking for you to murder someone." Louis threw his arms up in the air in desperation after Zayn had refused to tell him where he was.

"Its none of your business so kindly fuck off." Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Zayn please, just tell me if he's okay." Louis begged.

"He's okay." Zayn answered then went back to texting his mother.

Louis took deep breaths trying not to lose it and instead left the studio going straight home where he shut all the curtains leaving his apartment in total darkness then proceeded to grab a beer from his fridge taking a seat on the sofa. Hours later Liam and Niall found him on the floor completely passed out shaking his head as he and Niall dragged him to his room leaving a cup of water and pills for the headache they knew he would have the following morning.

"I feel so bad for him. Do you think we should tell him that Harry is doing fine?" Liam said as they made their way outside his apartment.

"No. He brought it on himself and he deserves it, if he doesn't know how Harry's doing, where he is and that he's gonna be a father its all his fault." Niall shook his head while Liam looked down at the floor.

"You're right." Liam said.

~*~

"Harry...I've been thinking, where are you gonna have the baby? Here or in London?" Taylor asked walking into the kitchen where a seven month pregnant Harry was preparing himself a sandwich.

"Umm, I talked to my mum and we decided that it's best if I give birth here. I don't feel comfortable being in an airplane for ten hours straight when I'm this pregnant." Harry said sitting on one of the chairs feeling his baby kicking on the top of his stomach.

The first time he had moved was when he was six months pregnant and he was skyping with his mum and Gemma, he had felt a sudden movement and had wasted no time to tell them. A few weeks later was when he finally felt him kick while he was trying to fall asleep and they only kept getting stronger as time went by.

"That's reasonable and don't worry, you'll be safe here. The clinic you go to is the best." Taylor smiled then looked at Harry as if he had three heads. "Are you using your stomach as some type of table?"

"Its huge! Might as well put it to good use." Harry shrugged picking his sandwich up from where it had been resting on top of his stomach while Taylor laughed shaking her head.

"Don't get too used to it, two more months and it will be gone...but you're gonna have a baby." Taylor smiled.

"Yeah." Harry happily sighed then took a bite out of his sandwich.

When Harry was nearing his eight month he already had a room for the baby with simple stuff such as a crib, changing table, dresser and rocking chair so he and his son would be comfortable. He had started tweeting again when the fans were extremely worried and he hated to see them like that. A simple hello with his first ever selfie after being careful that his belly wasn't showing is all it took for Twitter to crash for a few hours and for Louis to finally be able to sleep through the night after he had seen it.

He had resisted the urge to tweet him and instead saved the picture on his phone where he would look at it from time to time. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Harry looked and the way he was glowing, his face looked a bit fuller and his eyes shined like the stars. He had admitted that he felt something for the younger boy but at that point he wasn't sure if Harry would give him another chance. He regretted now more than ever all the things he had said to Harry knowing there was no way to take them all back.

~*~

"My god look at you!" Zayn exclaimed as soon as he saw Harry.

Since Harry was still in Los Angeles staying in Taylor's house the boys had decided to visit him but only for three days even though they wanted to be around and be with Harry when he would be giving birth.

"What are you doing here?" Harry smiled as soon as he saw them then rushed to hug all three of them.

"We came to see you and the little one." Niall answered wrapping his arms around him.

"We missed you." Liam smiled when it was his turn to hug him.

"I missed you too. Come in- Taylor!" Harry shouted loud enough so she could hear him since the house was a bit big.

Everyone's eyes widened except Harry's when the blond came rushing down the stairs with her hair covered with shampoo suds and a big black towel wrapped around her still wet body.

"What happened!? Are you okay, is the baby okay? Are you in labor?" She frantically asked stopping when she saw four fifths of one direction standing in front of her.

"We're fine, I just wanted to tell you the boys are here." Harry smiled dimples and all rubbing the side of his stomach where the baby had kicked.

"Oh! Well, I'm- I'm gonna go and finish...showering." Taylor blushed a deep red then took off running upstairs while Harry took a seat on the sofa motioning for the boys to join him.

"Have you thought of any names?" Zayn asked taking the seat next to him with Liam sitting next to him and Niall on Harry's other side.

"I actually have." Harry said.

"Are we allowed to know?" Liam asked begging with his eyes for him to tell them.

"Of course! Its Ethan Ryan, I really love both names." Harry beamed.

"Well I think its perfect. Ethan Ryan Styles, fits perfectly." Zayn went to touch his stomach stopping halfway then placed it on the side when Harry nodded.

"Hey! Why does he get to touch it and I don't?" Niall asked slightly offended.

"Nobody's stopping you." Zayn rolled his eyes and soon enough Harry had three hands touching his belly.

Hours later they were all sitting on the dinning room table including Taylor eating and laughing and later on they were all in their respective bedrooms. They avoided talking about Louis and Harry was grateful for that until two in the morning of the following day when Liam and Zayn had run out to get him ice cream. All three boys were in his bed watching him eat it as he cried his eyes out telling them Louis was a liar and he was stupid for believing all his damn empty promises and now he was stuck with a baby he didn't even know if he wanted. He cried louder realizing what he had said then proceeded to apologize to his baby boy while the rest watched them with wide eyes. He only calmed down when he told his baby he loved him very much and asked him to kick if he loved him back not caring if he was being silly getting a a few kicks in return.

Once the other lads were asleep, Harry remained sitting up in bed, rubbing his swollen tummy as the baby kicked him repeatedly. He could never get to sleep with so much kicking going on so he settles on singing a lullaby, hoping it'll calm his restless son.

_I can't wait to see your faces_

_I can't wait to hold your hands_

_I can't wait to take you places_

_And watch you try to understand_

_But until I do_

_Yeah, until I do_

_I'll be right here waiting for you_

 

_I can't wait to see your faces_

_And I can't wait to hold your hands_

_When you get here, it's off to the races_

_And we'll tackle all life's demands_

_But until I do_

_Yeah, until I do_

_I'll be right here singing for you_

 

_Soon I will see your faces_

_And I'll get to hold your hands_

_I know I'll have trouble trying to explain_

_The things I don't understand_

_And until I do_

_Since I won't have a clue_

_I'll just sing this song for you_

_Yeah until I do_

_And this is you-know-who_

_And Daddy's right here singing for you..._

To Harry's relief and joy, Ethan calmed down and stopped kicking. Smiling at his success, Harry laid down on his side and pulled the covers up to his chin. He falls asleep with a hand on his tummy, stroking it gently with his thumb.

When the three boys had to go back it was all tears from Harry because he was going to miss them and because they had been the ones to go out and buy him whatever he was craving. Deep inside he wanted it to be Louis but then remembered all the things Louis had said to him and he immediately would go back to hating him.

***One Month Later***

"Taylor. Taylor wake up." Harry tried to shake her awake feeling nostalgic then wiped away the tears that quickly rolled down his cheeks.

"Wha- What?" Taylor slowly opened his eyes seeing Harry's silhouette in the dark room.

"I want to go h- home, Tay I can't have my baby here. I- I have to go h- home." Harry started crying and suddenly she was fully awake.

"Harry, babe you can't fly at this point in the pregnancy. You're due in two weeks." Taylor tried to reason with him.

"I don't care, I don't want to have my baby here. I want to have him in London...not here. I'm not even a citizen here!" Harry said then burst out crying again.

"Okay okay, I'll arrange a flight and we can stay at my house so no one bothers you." Taylor quickly got up grabbing her phone from the nightstand. "Pack your bags."

"I already packed them." Harry sniffled.

Half an hour later they were ready and boarding Taylor's private jet where they would have to be for the next ten hours. She had called Harry's mum and sister to let them know what was going on then arranged for them to be taken to her house in London just wanting Harry to feel safe. Harry had slept through the whole flight and as soon as they were there at around two in the morning he was all smiles and thanking her a million times

"We're here." Harry announced as soon as they had stepped into the house smiling when he saw Anne and Gemma running to him.

"Look at you baby!" Anne teared up at seeing his son about to have his very own baby.

"You're ready to pop." Gemma hugged him feeling him stiffening.

Everything happened too fast and before anyone knew it there was a pool of liquid surrounding Harry as he stared at his mum and sister. He wanted to say something but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a scream when he felt the first painful contraction and his baby moving around kicking his ribs hard enough to bruise them.

He was rushed to the private hospital he always went to when he was sick holding his mum's hand as he cried and squirmed wanting the pain to go away. In that moment all he could think about was his baby then his thoughts went to Louis wondering what he was doing until they got to the hospital and he was rushed to have an emergency C-Section and his family as well as Taylor were left waiting and his mother called the boys except Louis. Louis who was supposed to be by Harry's side but had fucked up and now was missing the birth of his son.

~*~

When Harry woke up from the general anesthesia everything was blurry and he felt dizzy just wanting the heavy weight on his chest to put him to sleep then closed his eyes only to open them again when he heard them. They were tiny whimpers at first that quickly turned into wails and when he lifted his head and his eyes focused on the source of the noise his eyes quickly filled with tears when he saw the small bundle of blue blankets in the plastic crib.

"Wouldn't you know it about the time you wake up he does too." Gemma spoke from where she was sitting on the sofa in the private room.

"Can you bring him to me?" Harry requested, looking at his crying newborn.

"Course." Gemma murmured, standing up quickly and picking up the baby carefully.

She brought him over to Harry and placed the crying baby on his chest then stepped back.

"Hi baby..." Harry spoke softly, stroking his little head with one hand while the other held his tiny bum. "Don't cry, daddy's got you.." he whispered, kissing his forehead and smelling a baby powder scent.

Ethan began to settle down once he was in Harry's arms and cuddled to his daddy's chest. The nurse had wrapped him in a soft baby blue blanket and placed a little blue hat on his head which of course Ethan managed, somehow, to get off.

"Gem, could you ask the nurse for his formula... I think he's hungry." Harry asked, shifting his eyes over to his sister.

Gemma nodded and walked out of the room, finding the nurse in the hallway. Soon Gemma returned with a bottle of formula and handed it to Harry once he had gotten in position that allowed him to hold Ethan in the proper position to eat. He smiled as he watched him latch onto the tip of the bottle and begin to suck.

He had been hesitant about having the baby ever since he found out he was pregnant. Most of the hesitation was from the fact that Louis was the other father and the baby was not made from love. Well, it was on Harry's side but to Louis Harry had just been a fuck and it had meant absolutely nothing. The other bit of his hesitation came from the fact that he was famous and his lifestyle wasn't really ideal for raising a child. Sure, Lou had done it with Lux and Lux thus far had turned out amazing. Harry just wasn't sure that he was cut out for raising a child and being a popstar. He figures he'll just have to get use to it and make it work. Management hadn't mentioned when exactly tour would start but Harry's hoping for a couple months at least.

"His eyes are dark blue." Gemma commented from where she was sitting back on the sofa. "They're quite stunning."

"They are." Harry agreed, staring down as his son blinked up at him briefly before shutting his eyes.

It's something he'll have to get used to. Ethan has Louis' eyes, there's no doubt about it. He'll have to look into Ethan's eyes every single day from now until forever and be reminded that Louis is Ethan's father and Louis didn't want either of them. Not that he knows about Ethan, but still if he knew, Harry's sure Louis would reject the baby.

When Ethan had enough of his formula, Harry carefully situated the baby and began patting and rubbing his back gently once Gemma had placed a burping rag on his shoulder. As soon as Ethan burped, Harry cradled him to his chest and hummed softly to lure him to sleep.

The next time Harry wakes up, the lads are in the room instead of Gemma.

"Hey H." Liam greeted with a smile.

"Hey lads." Harry responded.

"Your mum and Gem went to go get some food." Niall informed him as he walked over and peered under Harry's chin where Ethan was still sleeping. "He looks like you, at least based on the baby pictures we've seen of you."

"Thanks." Harry replied, soothing his hand down the baby's back. "He's got blue eyes... dark blue eyes."

"Oh... Well he's still adorable and he still looks a lot like you." Zayn spoke up, looking from the baby to Harry.

"M' glad." Niall muttered, thankful that at least right now Ethan looked more like Harry and less like Louis.

Harry shrugged lightly and sighed, "I can't change it... it'll do no good to get upset over. He's my baby and as far as I'm concerned, I'm his only father."

"And I'm the Godfather!" Liam called out, quiet enough so he didn't wake the tiny sleeper.

"You most certainly are not!" Niall scoffed looking over at his best friend. "I am, obviously."

"Neither of you are because I am." Zayn cut in, pointing at the other two and then himself.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Guys..." Harry butted in, shaking his head and trying to contain his laughter. "Maybe none of you are."

"What?" All three of the lads gasped, looking at Harry.

"There's three of you and I don't want to pick between you." Harry explained and they nodded. "Where's Taylor at?"

"Oh, she went home to change and said she was grabbing clothes for you and the little man." Niall said, remembering the message Taylor had asked him to give Harry.

"The doctor said I might be released tomorrow as long as everything is looking good." Harry stated, glancing at the clock and seeing that it was just twelve thirty.

"That's good, I'm sure you're ready to get out of here." Zayn chuckled, propping his feet up on Liam's lap.

"I am." Harry nodded his head. "These beds are horrid and at Tay's I don't have to worry about somebody spotting me."

"You two are the most realistic fake couple I've ever seen." Liam commented and Harry smiled.

"Good, that means we're both doing our jobs right. We're friends. Not best friends, but we're friends and that makes it easier most of the time." Harry responded as Ethan began to squirm and wake up. "Hi baby." He cooed, turning his attention to his son.

Ethan let out a little squeak as Harry moved him so he was laying in his arms instead of on his chest. He blinked up at him for a moment and then his face crumbled, little whimpers falling from his lips.

"Oh poor baby..." Harry spoke, motioning for one of the lads to hand him a new diaper, the box of wipes, baby powder, and the towel to lay him down on. "My poor little man."

Ethan continued to cry as Harry removed his soiled diaper and cleaned his little bottom carefully. After a sprinkle of baby powder, Harry put the new diaper on then picked the newborn back up and placed him on his chest. Soon enough his cries turned to whimpers and then he was silent. Harry moved him back so he was again laying in his arms and the lads gathered around the bed.

"He's so cute." Niall smiled, reaching out to gently stroke his chubby cheek.

A few hours later, Gemma, Anne, and Taylor returned to the hospital.

"We brought you some food, we didn't know if you wanted anything but assumed you might since hospital food is typically gross." Gemma said, bringing a sandwich over to Harry.

"Yes!" Harry cheered then glanced over where Ethan was once again sleeping in the plastic grib to make sure he didn't wake him.

"You eat. If he wakes up I'll take care of him." Anne stated, pointing to Harry's sandwich and giving him a stern look.

As night fell and hospital visiting hours ended, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Taylor, and Gemma said their goodnights to Harry and Ethan. Anne stayed behind with Harry after he had demanded she be allowed to stay, not really wanting to be on his own in the hospital all night. It doesn't take much convincing considering who he is, so now Anne was snoozing on the sofa while Harry was sleeping lightly in the bed until Ethan starts crying. It's the first long night of many to come, Harry knows as he awakens for the eighth time, but he wouldn't trade it for anything already.

The next day, Taylor was there with her security team as well as some of Harry's. They're parked in the back and have gone through the lengths to get Harry and Ethan out without being seen. There's a tunnel set up going from the hospital exit to the car door so absolutely no pictures can be taken. Anne helped Harry get into his clothes while Taylor set to work putting Ethan in his blue baby outfit. She placed him in the baby carrier once she was done and placed the little blue blanket that came with the high dollar outfit over him. Once Harry was ready to go they got him into a wheelchair, per hospital rules, and wheeled the new father and baby to the exit. With Paul's help, Harry got into the SUV and Ethan was placed in the seat beside him.

Back at Taylor's house, a room had been set up for Ethan as well as a bed for Harry so he could be near his baby. The room is soft yellow and pale grey with little stuffed zoo animals randomly placed all over. As Harry looked around he was glad he hadn't chosen the standard blue for his baby's room and he was grateful to Taylor for letting him stay at her house and allowing him do up one of the rooms for Ethan.

***One Month Later***

He's still getting used to the late nights and being responsible for another life. Being a parent, despite the circumstance that led to it, is great but stressful. There's no time off, it's 24 hours, 7 days a week, 365 days a year. Harry doesn't mind it though, he's got Taylor, the lads minus Louis, and his family helping him.

Taylor is always more than happy to watch Ethan while Harry takes a breather. He's only just started going out again about a week ago though. It makes the fans and media go crazy because nobody had seen him for months and now he's suddenly reappeared and he's acting like he was never gone.

He knows just from chatting with the lads that Louis has been asking about him though he's not sure why.

"He says he just wants to make sure you're okay." Niall had told him one evening when Louis had been texting Niall and asking him over and over again about Harry.

"I don't honestly think he cares." Harry had shrugged his shoulders. "More than likely he's just trying to make himself not look so bad. I mean come on, he fucked me the day before he married her and then said my name when he fucked her so he got caught and she divorced him. It's left him looking like a dick and now he's trying to look better. I couldn't care less anymore."

"I understand." Niall nodded his head.

And he does. He really understands where Harry is coming from. He gets why Harry hates Louis now, or tries to hate Louis now, he's sure he'd feel the same if the person he loved did that to him. It's all fucked up though. Nothing was supposed to come between them, but now there's this. It's something that never should have happened, that they never expected to happen. Sure, Liam, Zayn, and Niall were rooting for Harry and Louis to get together but they never saw this coming. They never thought Louis could be so heartless. To listen to Harry tell him that he loves him and then turn around and say he just wanted to know what the hype was.

They can't change it even though they wish they could. They can't go back and stop Louis from doing what he did or saying what he did. They can't go back and warn Harry. What's done is done and now all they can do is be there for Harry and Ethan.

//

Louis sat at his computer alone in his flat and scrolled through Twitter. Fans are still asking what happened with him and Eleanor. They want to know why they broke up, want to know why the marriage ended so quickly. Less than twenty-four bloody hours. It has to be a record.

He clicked on one of the fan update accounts and a new picture popped up on the screen.

"Harry is back!!! Spotted in London with Niall doing some shopping!"

And sure enough there's the picture of Harry and Niall walking down the sidewalk, bags in their hands. He admits it, Harry looks really good - looks like he's doing just fine just like the lads have been telling him any time he asks.

There's something about Harry, however. He looks different, perhaps his face is fuller than it used to be and perhaps it has something to do with the fact that he's wearing loose pants instead of his normal skin tight skinny jeans. Harry rarely goes out on the town in sweatpants and it throws Louis off.

Sighing heavily, he closed the picture only to see ten more new pictures of Harry and Niall. He looks at all of them and his heart gets heavier as he looks. He doesn't really understand why, but he figures it's because he and Harry were best mates and he knows he's messed that up but he still cares about the younger lad. He knows he was stupid but at the same time he's ticked off because it ruined his marriage. He's ticked off because Harry butted in and ruined everything and as a result he's divorced and his mum spent weeks upset with him. She thinks Harry just trying to do the right thing by stopping the wedding because Louis had slept with someone that wasn't Eleanor. She didn't know it was Harry he slept with, but he's sure if she knew he'd be in for a right yelling to. So it only ticks him off that much more.

Harry has ruined his life.

//

Harry's in the middle of having lunch with Taylor, Ethan snoozing in his baby seat, when his phone rings.

Wiping his hands, he picked it up and swiped his finger across the screen to answer it seeing that it was management.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Harry! It's Frank, how are you?" The man on the other end questioned.

"I'm good, just sat down to eat." Harry responded, picking up a crisp and popping it into his mouth before turning to look over at Ethan and smile as he watched him sleep.

"Well, I won't take up too much of your time. I just wanted to call and let you know that tour starts in a month." Frank reminded him, knowing Harry probably forgot in the craziness of welcoming a baby into the world.

Harry let out a heavy sigh as he picked up another crisp and ate it, "I completely forgot."

"I figured you might. That's alright, I understand." Frank responded, "Listen, I've managed to get you your own bus so you have a spot for just you and Ethan. Nobody will ride with you unless you ask them to."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Harry replied, feeling relieved that he won't have to share with Louis. "Seriously I'm sure Liam, Zayn, and Niall will thank you as well."

Frank chuckled and didn't bother mentioning Louis, he doesn't know all that happened but he knows not to mention the older lad to the younger one.

"Well, that's all I called for. The bus will pick you and Ethan up that morning. Until then, enjoy the rest of your break." Frank stated and once Harry said goodbye, he hung up.

"I completely forgot about tour starting in a month," Harry said, looking over at Taylor as he set his phone down.

"Are you having to share a bus?" Taylor questioned, looking up from her sandwich.

"No, management got me my own bus." Harry shook his head and Taylor nodded.

"That's good. I assume for now, while I'm able, I get to watch Ethan for a couple weeks while you do shows here?" Taylor inquired.

"If you want to... you really don't have to though, I can bring him with me." Harry responded, not sure if he'd rather Ethan be with him at the loud show or at home with Taylor.

"I want to." Taylor assured him. "I love hanging out with the little thing." she smiled over at the sleeping baby boy.

"Okay, then you can keep him here I guess..." Harry hesitated, following her gaze to Ethan.

"He'll be fine, I promise. It's better for him to be here than in a loud stadium. He'll get enough of that once I leave for tour and you have to bring him with you." Taylor said, reaching out to give Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry responded, giving her a small smile then going back to his food.

***One Month Later***

Harry was done packing his things in three large suitcases and was laying across his bed in Taylor's house with Ethan on his chest.

"Just a couple weeks and you'll be joining the ranks of celebrity kids." Harry spoke to Ethan, voice soft and smooth. "Your Auntie Tay is going to take such good care of you while I'm performing. No doubt she'll dress you up and take pictures of you, hope you don't mind that too much."

Ethan made a little huffing sound and Harry chuckled. It was almost as though he knew what Harry was saying and wasn't too fond of the idea but he would entertain Taylor's love of dressing him in cute clothes for a while.

"It won't be so bad buddy." Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to his fuzzy head. "She loves you a whole lot. Sometimes I think it would've been a lot easier if you were hers too, but that'd never work out. I've only got eyes for your father, but... that'll never happen either. We'll be alright though, just you and me; it's always gonna be you and me. Of course you've got your grandparents and your aunts and uncles too, but I'm always going to be there, okay? I'm never gonna let you down."

Ethan squirmed in response and Harry felt his tiny hand fist his shirt and hold tight. Everything Ethan does brings a smile to Harry's face, all these cute things that make him so glad he has Ethan.

The next day around two, the bus pulled up to pick Harry, Taylor, and Ethan up. Paul and some of Taylor's security helped get Harry's suitcases on the bus and then rode with them to the venue, the O2.

"Have to warn you, there's already a lot of fans there. Liam text me when we were on our way over to get you." Paul said from where he was sitting.

"We'll be okay... just don't let anyone near us." Harry responded, looking up from Ethan and over at Paul, knowing there was always a possibility of a fan getting into the gated area.

"Of course." Paul replied seriously.

As said, there were tons of fans already waiting outside the O2 and they immediately started screaming when the bus pulled up. The driver went around to the back where all the other buses were and parked near the entrance.

Harry opted to carry Ethan while Taylor carried the baby carrier with the baby bag sitting in it. When they get off the bus, Harry's got Ethan cradled to his chest and Taylor at his side with her hand resting in the bend of his arm. They look like a proper couple and probably a proper family to anyone that can see them right now. Judging by the screams they hear, people can definitely see them and no doubt by tomorrow there will be articles everywhere about them.

They walked into the building and followed Paul to where the other lads and crew were all standing around chatting.

"Harry!" Niall cheered, hurrying over and taking Ethan from Harry without asking. "Hi little buddy! I haven't seen you in a couple days! Did you miss Uncle Niall!?"

Ethan blinked at Niall and gurgled, swatting his hand at the blonde and giving him a cute little smile.

Liam and Zayn walked over along with Lou, Lux, and Sophia. They're cooing over the baby and Harry can only watch with a smile while Taylor chuckles and remains at his side.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees Louis walking into the room and judging by the look on his face he's wondering what all the commotion is. Immediately Harry moved Taylor so they were blocking off the opening Louis would have to see Ethan. Taylor glanced over her shoulder then looked back at Harry, squeezing his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

Louis couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry and Taylor but did the moment he heard a baby crying then they followed Harry taking a baby from Niall's arms. He couldn't see him really well but assumed it was a boy because of the tiny blue hat he was wearing and the blue blanket wrapped around him. The moment Taylor started rummaging through the bag taking out a pacifier and giving it to the baby he didn't want to see them anymore and walked out of there.

He walked out all the way to the bus he's sharing with the rest of the boys slamming the door shut after himself startling Zayn and Liam who were claiming their bunks. He ignores their questioning looks and heads to his own at the very back of the bus and away from them. The rest had already claimed the first three at the front and assuming Harry would be taking the fourth he had had no choice but to take one of the last four not really wanting to be alone. Harry and him used to always be the ones occupying the last four but now he knew that wouldn't be happening after everything that had happened and now even more that he had a baby.

He only kept getting angrier and angrier the more he thought about Harry having his own little family with Taylor while he had nothing. Harry had a kid with Taylor and he could have had one of his own on the way but because of Harry he was now alone and he felt sorry for that baby for having such a whore for a father and a fake slut for a mother. He spent the rest of the day on his bunk until it was time for sound check and he was forced to go out there again and by the time he got there Taylor and the baby were backstage with Lou, Lux and Sophia. He grabbed his mic and started singing automatically almost as if he were a zombie instead of a human being trying not to look at Harry.

He wanted to kick himself when that's the first thing he did finding him standing next to Zayn who had his arm wrapped around his shoulders. He was whispering something on his ear making Harry let out a loud laugh that had him wincing a bit and a hand going over his stomach but quickly went back to normal. Louis continued staring until he made eye contact with Harry leaving him surprised when Harry rolled his eyes and looked away ignoring him for the rest of the day.

Their first ever concert of the OTRA Tour went as planned and as soon as they were backstage Harry went straight to change clothes then to Ethan taking him from Taylor's arms cuddling him against his chest. He smiled when the baby blinked up at him then gave him the most precious smile Harry had ever seen and had everybody else except Louis cooing at him.

"You were great!" Taylor smiled.

"Hey! What happen to the rest of us, we were great too." Niall pouted then smiled when she playfully rolled her eyes.

"All of you were great." Taylor said while Louis stared wondering when the hell had they started liking her when all of them couldn't stand her back then.

"Well, we're gonna go home. I'll see you guys later." Harry hugged all of them except Louis then walked out of the room with the baby in his arms and Taylor by his side.

That same night Louis went back to his flat and logged in on to twitter wanting to know what were all of their fans saying about all the bullshit going on. He smirked when half of them were hating on Taylor calling her different names however his smile faded when he saw a few of them were hating on the baby. He frowned as he scrolled down until he saw it, it was a picture from Taylor's instagram where she was holding him yet he couldn't see his face then felt himself getting angrier and angrier when he read the caption.

_Backstage waiting for daddy!_

He kept scrolling down almost as if he was obsessed with it seeing a few picture of them getting in her car and driving off to who knows where. When he finally had had enough he logged out closing the laptop lid rather harshly then went to take a shower before going to bed.

The following morning he woke up happy that it was a free day with no concert until the next day then sat down on his couch watching tv and mindlessly scrolling through twitter. He stopped when he saw Harry had posted a video with the caption 'That's what people say' and wanting to see what it was he clicked on it rolling his eyes when he heard Taylor's voice and music he found annoying.

_'Hey, hey, hey. Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world, You could've been getting down to this sick beat. My ex-man brought his new girlfriend.She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake. And to the fella over there with the hella good hair. Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake.'_

Harry and Taylor were dancing rather ridiculously and in Harry's arms was the baby Louis hadn't even bothered to learn the name of. He was wearing fuzzy beige footed pajamas complete with a hoodie over his head with adorable ears that had him smiling for just a bit before the video was over. He watched their mentions exploding and couldn't watch anymore when some of the fans were telling them what a cute family they were and what a cute baby they had. The lyrics to what Louis assumed was her new song seemed to bother him when Harry looked straight at the camera singing along.

The following two weeks were spent like their first concert but with the exception that Taylor and Ethan stayed home and Harry would go home every time to be with Ethan not wanting to stay away from him longer than necessary while the rest chose to stay not wanting to be going back and forth. He had ignored Louis as much as he could only speaking to him when he absolutely had to which were only one word conversations if Louis could even call them that.

For some unknown reason Louis always found himself stalking Harry and Taylor on every social media he could always annoyed at their little family yet that didn't stopped him from looking at every picture they posted. Taylor would always post pictures of them having lunch and the cute outfits the baby was wearing never showing his face that Louis was just dying to see wanting to know if he looked like her or Harry. Harry continued posting random stuff and would only post pictures of his baby's tiny feet or hands comparing them to his own and Louis wanted just that but thanks to Harry he had nothing.

~*~

"Aww Harry, look what Tay posted." Sophia squealed showing Harry her phone.

"She leaves tomorrow and is extremely gutted because she has to leave him." Harry said smiling as he looked at the picture Taylor had posted on her Instagram noticing Sophia had liked it as well as millions of others.

"So that means you're gonna have to bring him with you for the rest of the tour?" Sophia asked looking a bit excited since she would be joining them too for a few weeks.

"Yeah." Harry sighed then looked at Louis when he heard him scoffing before he exited the room.

"Ignore him." Sophia said going back to the picture.

As soon as Louis was alone he went straight to her instagram feeling a lump in his throat when he saw the picture of her smiling so big with the baby against her face and half his tiny face showing. He had his eyes closed and his tiny hand next to his cheek wearing a white mitten and on his head was a blue hat with a teddy bear design on the side that Louis found extremely adorable. However, the caption was enough to put him in a bad mood once again but he at least knew the kid's name.

_Little Ethan waiting for daddy to get home._

That night during the concert was extremely awkward when a few fans brought posters hating on Taylor and some even on the baby and Louis could see how it was upsetting Harry to the point where he himself flipped off one of them not caring if he looked like a douche. When he looked at Harry one more time he found him already looking at him with a frown then looked away when Niall wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder taking him back to the main stage.

When the concert was over Harry went straight home without saying goodbye or stopping for a few pictures and when he got home he smiled seeing Taylor asleep on her bed with Ethan on her chest with only the faint glow of the tv illuminating the room. He took a picture then posted it on Instagram with the caption 'Auntie Tay doesn't want to say goodbye.' He quickly got out of there and went to wake her up watching how she opened her eyes before tightening her grip on the sleeping baby.

"Harry..." Taylor mumbled looking around.

"Its me. Its okay, I got him." Harry said taking the baby in his arms waiting for him to stop squirming trying to get used to the new person holding him.

"How was the concert?" Taylor yawned covering her mouth with her hand.

"Awful. some fans brought posters hating on you and Ethan." Harry sighed.

"Are you serious? They have no respect, if they hate on me fine but a baby? That's crossing the line." Taylor frowned getting angrier by the minute.

"Doesn't matter, they're irrelevant to me now." Harry said taking a seat on the bed.

"They think I'm his mother Harry. Of course they're gonna hate on him but don't let it get to you." Taylor rubbed his back getting worried when she started hearing the tiny sniffles coming from him.

"He's just a baby..." Harry trailed off just as the dam broke and he started crying.

"I'm gonna fix this now." Taylor grabbed her phone typing for a few minutes before he put it back on her nightstand then made Harry go to bed since she was supposed to be leaving tomorrow morning and it was the day where he would have to permanently take Ethan with him back to the US.

~*~

When Taylor had to go it was all tears from her not wanting to let go of Ethan until one of her security guards told her she was going to be late. She hugged Harry while he thanked her over and over again for everything she had done for them telling her she could visit anytime she wanted then she left after kissing Ethan one more time.

They were set to leave later that day in a private jet to New York for their first concert and even though Harry was dreading the fact that he was going to have to be near Louis the whole time he just decided to ignore it. When he got to the airport followed by six security guards he and Ethan were taken to a private room where the rest were already waiting and as soon as he walked through the door Louis immediately stared not at him but at the baby.

He had him on a baby sling against his chest with his back to his chest and handn't noticed he was wide awake until he heard his gurgles then felt him kicking his legs into thin air as well as his arms. Zayn was the first one to get there kissing all over his face smiling when Harry let him take him to the rest of the boys with him following after leaving Louis behind sitting on a chair.

"Have you seen Taylor's latest tweets?" Liam asked as soon as he had Harry's full attention.

"No, why?"

"She denied being Ethan's mother saying she was just the lucky aunt and now twitter is exploding with people wanting to know who the mother is." Liam said taking a deep breath at the end.

"He doesn't have a mother." Harry frowned taking his phone logging in on twitter and after he was done sending a tweet he turned it off going back to talking to the boys.

Louis on the other hand didn't know what to do with himself after seeing those stunning dark blue eyes and the way Harry had looked at him before Zayn got in between them. He felt strange when he started wondering who could be the mother if Taylor wasn't but his questioning was answered when he received a notification from twitter confirming that Harry's son didn't had a mother. He started breathing harder when he read what Harry had tweeted confirming that he had been the one to give birth to him now knowing why he had disappeared for almost a year.

"Are you okay Louis?" Niall asked from across the room making him choke on his own spit when he looked up and saw him holding Ethan.

"Y- yeah I'm okay." Louis quickly nodded turning away from them.

As soon as they had boarded the private jet Harry had taken a seat as far away from Louis as he could keeping a sleeping Ethan close to him knowing he was going to wake up everyone later that day. He was trying to take a nap when he felt someone sitting next to him deciding to ignore them just wanting to be alone until he heard his voice making him open his eyes and move Ethan away from the source of the voice.

"Guess whoring around has its consequences." Louis said looking at the baby then back at Harry not caring if he was being harsh; Harry had ruined his marriage after all.

Harry felt his eyes stinging noticing the rest of the guys asleep just wanting Louis to leave him alone, his felt something heavy pressing on his chest the more Louis kept looking at him. He cupped the back of Ethan's head as if trying to keep him from listening even though he was just a two month old, almost three month old baby but that didn't stop Harry from wanting to protect his only reason to keep going.

"Leave me alone." Harry managed to say before his voice could crack then turned away from him looking back at him when Louis started talking.

"That's what happens when you whore around Harry, the whore and home wrecker ends up pregnant. Do you even know who the other father is? Poor baby, such a shame he won't ever get to meet his father. Who's the father?" Louis glared at him then down at the baby making Harry's chest hurt even more at the way he was looking at his own son.

"That's none of your business, now leave me alone." Harry spat holding back the tears not wanting to cry in front of him.

"Such a whore." Louis laughed then stopped to continue taunting him putting his hand over Harry's thigh that Harry was quick to slap away managing to wake the baby up as he blinked moving his tiny head around. "Why don't you leave the kid here and go with me somewhere more private since you've done it plenty of times, that's what whores do after all. Don't they? Whore."

"Stop..." Harry whimpered.

"Now the poor little thing is gonna grow up knowing he has a whore for a father. How does that feel hmm, he's gonna be so ashamed of you. Look at him, already trying to get out of your arms." Louis motioned to the baby that had started whimpering and squirming but Harry knew what he needed and that made it hurt less.

He got up heading to one of the rooms away from Louis but before he did he looked back at Louis as he tried to calm Ethan down who had started crying as loud as he could feeling uncomfortable with a soiled diaper.

"Guess I'm a whore after all." Harry managed, eyes brimmed with tears and voice cracking, "Ya know, since I've slept with a whole two people, you being the first. Of course, sleeping with you was like sleeping with everyone you ever slept with, which I'm sure is a large number considering how easy it was for you to cheat on Eleanor."

He left leaving a wide eyed Louis alone trying to understand what had Harry meant with that until it clicked and he felt like the biggest idiot. The fact that he hadn't used a condom when he had had sex with him also registering on his mind and that's when he got up to go after him finding him in one of the rooms changing the baby's diaper seeing his shoulders shaking and hearing the baby crying.

"Is he mine?" Louis' voice trembled startling Harry who quickly picked the baby up as soon as he was finished.

"Leave me alone." Harry glared at him covering the small child with his blanket leaving Louis only with the view of a blue blanket.

"He's mine isn't he?" Louis continued walking closer to them.

"I'm a whore, why would he be yours? His father was a random one night stand so just stay away from me and stay away from my baby." Harry tried to walk out of there smacking Louis' hand away when he grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"Tell me! You already ruined my marriage so don't you dare keep my own son away from me." Louis yelled.

"Fuck off, he's not yours. I wouldn't have kept him if he was yours!" Harry screamed getting Louis to let go.

He left the room leaving a stunned Louis as Harry's last words echoed around in his head and a few minutes later he walked out finding Harry surrounded by the rest of the boys as he fed Ethan who no matter what Harry said he knew he was his. He watched them until Zayn turned his head around to look at him and glared before blocking his view from them. They spent the rest of the way ignoring him until they got to New York expecting Harry to ride in the same bus seeing it as his chance to corner him and demand he tell him Ethan is his son but Harry never showed up. After asking about him to one of the crew members he was told Harry had his own bus and no one could ride with him unless he wanted. Louis spent the night alone on the bus, figuring out the rest were with Harry.

"He asked if Ethan was his." Harry commented once they were in the privacy of his own bus.

"What did you tell him?" Niall questioned, making himself comfortable on the sofa.

"I told him he wasn't and that the father was a one night stand." Harry responded, looking over at his little baby then back at the lads. "I told him if Ethan had been his... I wouldn't have kept him."

"Geez Harry..." Liam choked on his water.

"What? He doesn't deserve to know. I've told you, as far as I'm concerned I am Ethan's only parent." Harry said, turning his eyes on Liam.

"I know... just... saying you would have..." Liam stumbled over his words, simply unable to imagine life without Ethan now.

The nearly three month old had become a big part of their lives despite being so young. Many days before tour began were spent at Taylor's house fawning over the newborn. They love him to bits.

"It shut him up." Harry snorted, "That's all I wanted to do."

"Well, from now on I'm sitting next to you two on the plane." Niall said firmly earning looks from Zayn and Liam.

"How about we rotate?" Zayn suggested, wanting to spend time with the little man too.

"Fine!" Niall huffed earning a laugh from the other three.

"You'll have plenty of time to hold him Nialler. I could never keep him away from his Uncle Niall." Harry smiled genuinely.

"Better not." Niall muttered and they all laughed.

-*-

"Come on Niall." Louis urged, looking down at the blonde who was currently holding Ethan.

"No." Niall shook his head, holding Ethan closer to him.

"And just why not? You act like I've never held a baby before." Louis scoffed.

It's like this pull he simply can't resist. If there's a baby nearby, he has to hold it if he knows the mother or father, heck, sometimes even if he doesn't. He just loves kids, there's no way around it. He enjoys making babies smile and giggle, has ever since his siblings were born.

"Because Harry would have my head." Niall muttered, cutting his eyes at the older lad.

"Harry's not here." Louis said moving forward only to have Niall stand quickly and move. "Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously. I'm doing what Harry asked. He doesn't want you touching Ethan and quite frankly I don't blame him!" Niall responded, adjusting the baby in his arms.

"And why is that?" Louis questioned, taking a step towards Niall.

"Because you're an asshole." Niall snapped. "I don't know what the hell happened to you but I get why Harry doesn't want you near his son."

"He can't just keep him away from me!" Louis exclaimed, feeling annoyed.

"Uh yeah he can. Ethan is his son and Harry will do what's best for his son and being around you is clearly not what Harry thinks is best. He's told all of us that you are never allowed to hold him so quit trying." Niall replied then turned on his heel and walked away.

Louis doesn't give up trying to hold Ethan. He questions Zayn and Liam and Lou but he receives the same answer every time.

-*-

During their last show in New York, Harry decided to bring Ethan on stage and introduce him to everyone.

"I have someone, very, very special that I would like to introduce to you guys but you have to be quiet." Harry spoke and the crowd quieted down except for a few random screams and shouts.

Harry hurried off stage and carefully took Ethan from Lou and walked back out. Immediately there are camera flashes and some more screams. Ethan's has on a little Tommy Hilfiger navy blue onesie along with noise reducing headphones so his little ears don't get hurt from the loudness that is a One Direction concert.

"Everybody, I would like to introduce you to Ethan." Harry spoke proudly, giving the camera a good shot as he spoke into the microphone. "He's my baby boy as many of you found out on Twitter the other day. I thought it'd be nice to introduce him to you all."

The audience cheered and Ethan blinked at all the lights from the camera flashes.

He shifted his eyes to Harry as if asking why his daddy had brought him out in front of a bunch of screaming people. Harry just smiled and lifted Ethan up enough to nuzzle his nose against his chubby cheek. Everyone awed at the two and Harry walked back over to hand him back to Lou with a kiss to his forehead.

By the time the concert was over, it was trending on twitter.

_#EthanStyles_

Of course, a bunch of high quality pictures had been posted as well and they leave everyone questioning who the other father of the baby is. There's people that think it's Nick Grimshaw's but Nick is quick to shut down the rumor. Other people think that it's one of Harry's other friends, all of which are quick to shut down the rumors just like Nick. Then there's the one that think maybe it's Niall, Liam, or Zayn's. And finally there's all the Larry shippers that believe the baby is Louis'.

It's got  _#StylinsonBaby_  and  _#Louis+Harry=Ethan_  trending on Twitter. Everybody is comparing Ethan's eyes and nose to Louis and Ethan's ears and lips to Harry. They all think Ethan is the perfect combination of the younger and older lad.

The fans aren't the only ones that seem to think so however.

Jay sat at home looking at the pictures popping up online of Harry's son and immediately she thinks he looks like Louis as well but surely Louis would have told her? On the other hand she wonders how he could possibly be Louis' considering the one night stand Louis had before his wedding had been a random person, right? Her curiosity gets the better of her so she calls Anne. If there's one place she's sure to get a straight and honest answer it's from the other mother.

"Hello Jay." Anne answered on the second ring.

"Hi Anne." Jay responded, settling on the sofa and clutching the phone to her ear. "I know it's a bit late, but I have a question."

"Go ahead, it's no problem." Anne said, feeling as though she knows what this is about.

"It's about Harry and Ethan." Jay started, hearing Anne hum. "Call me crazy but... he just looks a lot like Louis. Is he? Has my son been keeping this from me?"

Anne sighed and sat down in the kitchen with a cup of tea in her left hand, phone in her right.

"Harry didn't want anyone to know..." She finally spoke quietly. "But yes, Louis is the father."

"How is that possible?" Jay questioned, feeling completely lost.

"The night before Louis got married." Anne answered simply.

"But Louis told me that was a random one night stand and he never mentioned that it was with a lad and he definitely never mentioned Harry." Jay sputtered.

"Well, why would he mention it? After the way he treated Harry the next day I'm surprised Harry even talks to him at all, in fact I'm surprised Harry let's him get within twenty feet of him." Anne responded, leaning her cheek on her hand when she rested her elbow on the table.

"What do you mean?" Jay inquired in confusion.

"The day after, when they stopped the wedding, Louis said some nasty things to Harry that I don't even want to repeat. The gist of it though is he called Harry pathetic, told him that Harry was only a fuck and that he only wanted to see what the hype was, and he told Harry to stay away from him and leave him alone... among other things." Anne explained earning a gasp from Jay.

"Louis said that to him!?" Jay's voice rose an octave.

"Yes." Anne responded. "I didn't think Harry was ever going to stop crying. Then he found out he was pregnant when he was in Los Angeles with Taylor. He decided immediately that he wasn't going to tell Louis and I can't blame him. Anyways, he ended up flying back to London when he shouldn't have and almost as soon as he landed he went into labor."

"I feel very out of the loop..." Jay commented slowly, trying to take in everything that she's been told.

"I imagine so." Anne chuckled lightly. "It's not an easy thing to hear."

"No, no it's not and I don't want to believe it but I know it's true. I raised Louis better than that, I promise you Anne." Jay stated with a heavy sigh.

"I know. Sometimes they just don't act the way we raised them." Anne replied, understanding the other mother's difficulty accepting the facts.

"I believe I need to make a trip to the United States." Jay finally spoke after a moment of silence. "If for nothing else than to slap my son over the head."

Anne laughed and spoke with Jay for a few more minutes before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Two days later, Jay and Dan were on a flight to New York while the Tomlinson and Deakin children stayed with their grandparents. The first person Jay runs into is Harry, which she's thankful for.

"Harry!" Jay smiled, walking over to hug him.

"Hi Jay, what're you guys doing here?" Harry questioned, reaching a hand out to shake Dan's hand.

"Just came for a visit, have a little get away and see one of the shows." Jay answered noting the baby carrier sitting next to where Harry had been.

"Oh um... this is Ethan." Harry introduced, moving to pick up his son so Jay could get a better look.

"An exact copy of you and Louis, hmm." Jay commented and even though they weren't touching, she could sense Harry stiffen. "You're mum told me. Everything. She told me everything and I could hardly believe any of it."

"Right." Harry coughed awkwardly, feeling weird about Jay knowing he and Louis had had sex. "It's the past."

"But it can't really be that way can it? You've got more than yourself to think about now." Jay responded gently, looking at the baby and then back to Harry. "May I?"

Harry nodded and handed Ethan over to her. He squirmed for a moment and then settled in his grandmother's arms when she rocked him.

"So precious... look at you." She murmured, smiling at the sleepy baby. "Harry, he is gorgeous."

"Thank you." Harry replied.

"Want to hold him hun?" Jay questioned Dan.

"Can I?" Dan asked, turning to Harry.

"Of course." Harry answered, noticing Louis standing in the doorway, watching his mother and stepdad.

Jay handed Ethan over to Dan and the baby merely stretched and snuggled into the warmth of Dan's sweater, still snoozing.

"I watched the vine you and Taylor posted with him." Jay commented, turning her attention to Harry. "Absolutely adorable. You're doing excellent with him."

"Thank you." Harry smiled, watching as Ethan grabbed Dan's sweater and yawned. "He's a good baby, doesn't cry too much. I love him to pieces."

Jay smiled over at the baby then out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Louis.

"I'm very proud of you Harry." She spoke, reaching out to rub Harry's back before retracting her hand and turning on her heel. "You however I am far from proud of."

Louis' face went from that of somewhat anger and hurt to that of confusion.

"Don't give me that innocent look and act like you have no idea what I'm talking about." Jay snapped, walking over to her son and popping him hard on the back of the head. "Anne told me everything and I have never been so ashamed of you in my life! What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all!? How could you get in bed with someone else and then say the things you said to Harry the very next day?"

Louis barely got his mouth open before Jay was continuing on.

"It must be an absolutely blessing to Harry that that little baby doesn't belong to you." Jay stated, knowing not to inform Louis that he was in fact the father.

With that Jay walked away from Louis with a shake of her head and joined Dan where he was now sitting on the sofa in the room. Louis just gaped at his mother for a moment before closing his mouth. He's got no one to blame but himself, well, and Harry because if Harry hadn't climbed into bed with him none of this would have happened.

-*-

A week after arriving in New York they were moving on to New Jersey.

The day after arriving they have a show so all of the buses head to the stadium from the hotel they had stayed at. While they're doing sound check, Lou watches over Ethan with Lux lingering close by rather fascinated by the little boy.

"Mummy, he's so tiny!" Lux exclaimed as she gently patted Ethan's head which was covered in a little blue hat.

Lou laughed and looked down seeing Ethan blinking up at Lux curiously. He waved his tiny arm and gurgled making Lux giggle and offer him her finger which he grabbed and clung to.

After sound check, Harry took Ethan back to his bus while the others messed about outside playing with footballs and go-karts. Inside the bus, Harry fixed up Ethan's bottle of formula and settled on the sofa with his son. Ethan placed his hands on the bottle while Harry held it for him to suck on. It always brings a smile to his face watching Ethan eat. His little face gets so relaxed and he's so calm, his eyes begin to droop and he just looks adorable.

When the bottle is gone he placed him on his shoulder to burp before letting him lay against his chest. Soon enough, Ethan is sleeping peacefully, tiny puffs of hair dancing over Harry's exposed chest.

He's just about to drift off when his phone buzzes. Picking it up he sees a text from Paul asking if he could come outside for a second to meet someone. Sighing, Harry got up slowly and placed Ethan in his crib since he would only be gone for a moment and he's got his baby monitor on him with the other half sitting right next to the crib.

With Ethan sleeping soundly still, Harry got off the bus and hurried over to where Paul told him to come, not realizing the monitor was out of range.

//

Louis had just gotten done playing Fifa with Niall when he decided to walk around for a bit. He's honestly amazed Niall had asked him to come play considering all of the lads had been pretty much giving him the cold shoulder lately.

As he walked past the bus he knew was Harry's, he heard a sharp cry coming from the bus. The baby inside is clearly upset. He paused for a moment and waited for the crying to stop, but it didn't and he frowns. Why couldn't Harry get Ethan to stop crying?

Walking up to the bus door, Louis knocked and waited but the door never opened. With his frown deepening, he looked around but didn't see any sign of Harry anywhere. Turning back to the door, he opened it and walked into the bus, the cries getting louder. Harry is no where to be seen.

Louis moved to where the crib was and looked down to see a very red faced Ethan crying hard in his crib. His heart breaks for the little baby and he feels tears of his own brim his eyes because Ethan is clearly upset. Against his better judgement probably, Louis reached down and picked Ethan up. He moved away from the crib and cradled the baby to his chest, rocking him gently.

"Shhh baby..." Louis cooed softly, stroking the back of his fingers over Ethan's slightly chubby cheeks. "Hush now... it's okay... you're okay baby."

Ethan's cries lessened but didn't stop so Louis held him a little higher so his head was right near his heart. Slowly, the baby's sharp cries turned into little whimpers and Louis sighed in relief. It's the first time he's ever gotten to hold Ethan and now he can really see what the baby looks like.

The first thing he notices is his dark blue eyes and little button nose. They remind him of how he looked as a child. His lips however are somewhat plump and more bow shaped like Harry's and his ears seem to belong to Harry as well. In general, Louis thinks he definitely looks like a cross between himself and Harry, no matter what Harry said. This had to be his son.

With that, a warm feeling rushed over him as he sat down and cuddled Ethan closer.

"I love you baby boy." Louis whispered as Ethan's eyes drooped. "You just wanted to be held, huh?"

Ethan blinked at him a few more time, fisting his tiny hand in Louis' shirt. It doesn't take long before he's sleeping peacefully again.

A few minutes later the bus door opened and Harry walked in - freezing when he saw Louis on the sofa holding Ethan.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Harry hissed, walking over quickly. "I told you to stay away from my son!"

"He was crying Harry." Louis responded, standing up slowly so he didn't wake the baby.

"That's bullshit. I have the baby monitor on me, he never made a noise!" Harry snapped, holding up the monitor.

"These things only work within a certain distance of each other." Louis said, examining the monitor. "I knocked on the door and you didn't answer. I looked around and didn't see you so I came in and got him. I couldn't just leave him."

"Whatever. Just hand him over. Now." Harry demanded holding out his arms.

"Why don't you just admit he's mine! I have a right to know my own son!" Louis insisted, keeping his voice down.

"He's. Not. Yours! Even if he was, you definitely would not deserve to know! Now." Harry paused to take a breath. "Give me. My son."

Louis carefully handed Ethan over to Harry after pressing a gentle kiss to the baby's forehead.

"Now get out and stay out." Harry hissed, cradling Ethan to his chest protectively.

"You're not gonna keep him away from me, he's mine too." Louis said giving him a warning look.

"You wish." Harry rolled his eyes before Louis walked out leaving him alone.

He put Ethan down in his crib removing his arms from around him, freezing when the baby opened his eyes moving his head around before he pouted and closed his eyes again. Once Harry was sure he was asleep he moved his arms away and covered him from the waist down with a soft baby blue blanket, the same expensive one Taylor had gotten for him. He went to bed after that, not wanting to deal with anything else. When he woke up the next day Twitter had exploded and he and Louis were trending. Then he noticed a text message from Taylor that included a lot of exclamations points.

_Now Louis' done it! Stay away from twitter!!!!!  
_

Harry frowned and ignoring what she had just told him, he logged in on twitter expecting it to be full of rumors but what he saw had his blood boiling. He went through his news feed seeing all his mentions as well as Louis' were people saying they were sure Louis was the father. There were pictures of the both of them with one of Ethan in between comparing their features and even he couldn't deny the Larry shippers were pretty smart and right. He continued scrolling down until he saw a few of them tweeting Louis that they knew it and confused as to why they were saying he clicked on Louis' profile.

_Can't deny or verify._

Harry quickly locked his phone and made sure Ethan was still asleep in his crib before he got out of bed, not caring that he looked like hell after the long night with his son, and walked out of the bus, slowly closing the door, taking the baby monitor with him. He walked towards the other bus where the rest were sleeping and slammed the door open startling Niall who was sleeping on the couch with the remote in his hand making him shoot up from his spot and fall down next to it as he looked around with hooded eyes.

"Harry?" Niall mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Where's the asshole?" Harry nearly growled looking around.

"Harry, what's going on?" Liam said walking into the room followed by a grumpy Zayn.

"Where's Louis?" Harry asked again.

"He's still asleep, same bunk. Harry...Harry what are you gonna do?" Liam asked starting to get worried when Harry put the baby monitor on the coffee table then grabbed a water bottle and opened it.

"Get out and close the door." Harry narrowed his eyes as the others quickly scrambled out but stayed within hearing range.

Harry stormed into the bunk area seeing Louis fast asleep with his right hand close to his cheek almost touching it just like Ethan would sleep, but that didn't stop him from pouring the water all over him shouting at him to wake up. Louis quickly woke up shaking and cursing left and right trying to figure out what was going on then his eyes widened when he saw an angry Harry standing in front of him with a water bottle in his hands.

"What the hell Harry! Why would you do that!" Louis yelled trying to dry himself off with his blanket.

"Shut the fuck up! Why would you fucking tweet that!? He is not your son!" Harry screamed yanking the blanket away from Louis.

"Because he is my son. Do you really think I'm stupid? The kid looks like me, there's no denying he is mine." Louis said more calmly trying not to start something bigger.

"You know what...fuck it. He might be biologically yours but he is not your son. You are nothing more than a donor and that's what you will always be. You have no role in his life because you're a fucking asshole who played me and hurt me in the worst way and you don't get to be his father, you don't get to have him call you dad." Harry finally snapped, towering over Louis feeling his eyes stinging with tears.

"Harry..." Louis softly said raising his hand touching Harry's cheek but was quickly pushed away.

"Shut up! I- I gave you everything I had, I was in love with you, so in love... enough to give you what I had reserved for my future husband, for the man who would reciprocate my feelings. I gave you my fucking virginity and now I can't take it back, I can't go back in time and stay away from you. You lied to me, y- you made me believe you were going to stay but I was nothing more than a fuck to you."

"Harry stop." Louis stood there in front of Harry with tears threatening to spill at any moment.

"You humiliated me, you made me feel like a whore when I'm not...you're the only person I've ever slept with and look where it got me. Stay away from my son. I won't hesitate to do everything in my power to keep him away from assholes and liars like you, he doesn't need you and never will so forget you even have a son because you don't." Harry dropped the water bottle and walked out taking the baby monitor seeing the rest of the lads trying to get away from the door where they had been listening.

"Harry, are you okay?" Zayn called after him.

Harry ignored them and walked away from them, drying his tears. As soon as he was inside the bus, he locked the door and went straight to the crib where Ethan was just opening his eyes. It only took a few moments before Ethan started crying and Harry quickly picked him up, starting to cry all over again as he changed his diaper; his sobs mingling with his son's cries. As soon as he was done, he made him a bottle and sat down on the couch, feeding him. His face itched from the drying tears but he ignored it. Looking down, he smiled at Ethan when he discovered the baby was looking back at him, dark blue eyes bright. Harry promptly burst into tears again and Ethan let go of the bottle and patted Harry's hand that was holding the bottle, as though trying to comfort him.

"We don't need him baby, its just you and me. Remember?" Harry said ignoring the knocks of the other lads wanting to come in.

The concert that night was filled with tension when Louis stayed away from Harry and wouldn't even look his way, but that didn't stop him from trying to find ways to hold Ethan. All of them failed and that night he went to bed and if he fell asleep crying at what he had done then no one had to know.

After both concerts in New Jersey they had a break and Harry wasted no time taking off to Los Angeles where Nick and a few of his other friends were. He had ignored the looks Louis had given him when he got in the car that would take him to the airport after making sure Ethan's car seat was placed correctly. Louis wanted to at least see Ethan one more time since the break would be a week long and even though he couldn't hold him he was at least close to his son.

He decided to go back to London and sleep in his own bed but only got angrier and angrier as the week passed by. He couldn't stop looking at all the pictures of strange men he had never met before but were Harry's friends holding his son and leaving their germs all over him. He had almost thrown the computer against the wall in his room as he watched a video from a fan of Harry and Nick at the park taking a walk while his son was in a stroller being pushed by Nick.

There were comments saying how they looked like the perfect family, wishing they would just get together, and get married as Louis tried to control himself as he read them. He fought the urge to book a flight to Los Angeles and bring them back but stopped himself from doing it knowing it would just ruin things between them more than they already were. He smiled a little when he saw comments from the Larry shippers defending Louis' status as Ethan's father, having no doubt that Louis was indeed the father after that tweet.

Louis shut the computer down and rubbed his hands on his face remembering everything Harry had told him that morning. He felt like the biggest asshole knowing he had taken something so precious from Harry and he deserved everything that was happening to him, yet he couldn't help but still blame Harry a little. However, when he watched the video again he knew he was the only one to blame. He had been the liar and the cheater, not Harry. Harry had been sincere with him ever since the very first second when he had seduced him and slept with him and as Louis felt tears stinging his eyes he knew he deserved it all.

When the break was over Louis and the lads were already in Philadelphia when Harry showed up looking better than ever, but as soon as Louis saw Nick holding his son his blood boiled with anger. He watched as Nick made the four month old baby smile, hating the way Ethan was already so comfortable with the idiot. He stayed behind when the rest rushed over to them, feeling better when Liam took Ethan from Nick and walked a few feet away where Niall and Zayn followed to be with the baby after a week of not seeing him.

He couldn't look away when he saw Nick standing way too close to Harry He frowned when Harry started laughing and Nick hugged him. He couldn't watch anymore so he walked up to them clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Louis! Nice to see you again." Nick smiled at him then turned to Harry. "I had a great week and tell Ethan that uncle Nick loves him, I gotta go catch a flight."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few months." Harry smiled hugging him one more time before he let him go.

"Could I talk to you? In private." Louis said earning Harry's attention.

"No, I have better things to do." Harry rolled his eyes, trying to walk away, but was stopped when Louis grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to one of the dressing rooms.

"You won't let me hold my own son but you let a bunch of strangers do it. Tell me how is that fucking fair." Louis said as soon as they were alone.

"Fair enough, they're my friends and you're you. You're nothing to Ethan so kindly fuck off and stop with the bullshit." Harry crossed his arms over his chest glaring at Louis.

"I'm his father!" Louis finally exploded taking a step forward while Harry took one backwards.

"Donor." Harry corrected trying to keep his cool.

"Well if it fucking wasn't for me then you wouldn't have him! You would have nothing!" Louis screamed.

"Boo hoo hoo, go annoy someone else." Harry waved him off getting more annoyed when Louis kept getting closer.

"I have rights and I haven't asked for custody because of you." Louis tried to reason with him.

"Try and see where it gets us, I gave birth to him so I have more rights. You were never around and you're nothing but a stranger to him." Harry shrugged his shoulders, trying not to let the thought of Louis filing for custody and winning enter his mind.

"Because you won't let me be around him, I just want to be a father to him. I am his father." Louis started begging.

"You. Are. Not. His. Father." Harry said getting closer to Louis and that's when he felt them.

He hadn't felt those warm lips against his for over a year, but he quickly shoved Louis away slapping him as he did so, leaving a hand print behind.

"That's not gonna work again...go fuck yourself asshole." Harry glared then turned around leaving Louis alone feeling stupid for not being able to control himself.

~*~

Two weeks later they were in Chicago getting ready for the first show out of two when Louis walked into the dressing room intending to grab a new shirt to change into, stopping in his tracks when he noticed the play pen in the middle of the room. He expected it to be empty but smiled when he saw his son laying down in the middle then grinned when he rolled over onto his tummy lifting his head up a few seconds later.

"Hi baby boy." Louis said getting closer feeling his chest warming up when Ethan looked at him and smiled before he looked down again reaching for a plush toy rattle in the shape of a bumblebee.

"What are you doing here all by yourself, huh?" Louis got closer standing next to the play pen looking down at the tiny baby.

He was wearing a short sleeved light blue onesie with the picture of a crib and "chillin' in my crib" written just under it. All he had on his tiny feet were a pair of white socks and his light brown hair was brushed to the side making his bright blue eyes more noticeable. Louis looked around making sure no one was around, glad that he had closed the door, then bent down and picked him up smiling when Ethan offered his toy rattle to him pushing it against his lips.

"I missed you sweetheart and I love you so much." Louis kissed his forehead smiling when he gurgled making bubbles with his tiny lips.

He took a seat on the couch with Ethan on his lap and started playing with him then got up and picked up a toy truck from the play pen. He sat down on the floor once again putting Ethan on his lap. He chuckled when Ethan let out a tiny giggle then kicked his legs when Louis made noises with his mouth, looking up at the older male and getting a kiss from Louis.

While Louis was busy playing with Ethan Harry stood by the door looking at them until he had enough and walked in making sure to be loud enough.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from him." Harry glared at Louis watching how he quickly got up holding Ethan close to him while the baby looked at Louis then at Harry.

"I was- I was just playing with him." Louis said taking the toy rattle when Ethan shoved it on his face.

"Give him to me. Now!" Harry took a step forward, taking Ethan from him.

"I just wanted to hold him." Louis' voice trembled feeling a lump in his throat.

"You did now get out and stay away from him."

Louis chewed on his bottom lip then grabbed the shirt he was looking for before leaving the room seeing Harry putting Ethan back in the play pen after kissing his cheek.

The days after that were a blur for everybody busy with tour and having fun as they moved from place to place. They had a free day when Louis found himself walking around the city they were in, not even having bothered to find out where they were, with a bodyguard walking next to him. He stopped when he saw the cutest baby outfit on display and without thinking walked into the store looking around for someone to help him out. Minutes later he walked out, heading back to the venue where they were going to be performing the following day. When he got there he laughed when he saw Niall running past him as fast as he could and Zayn chasing after him with a water gun in his hands. Liam ran past a few seconds later shouting at them to stop messing around holding a towel in his hands.

He smiled when he saw Harry sitting down on a blanket in the grassy area with Ethan on his tummy as he tried to crawl and ended up crying when he couldn't lift himself up just yet. Harry quickly picked him up and cuddled him against his chest kissing the top of his head then held him until he started squirming.

"Harry?" Louis shyly asked holding the little outfit after he got rid of the bag.

"Now what?" Harry rolled his eyes not even bothering to look at him.

"Umm, I hope you don't mind but I got something for Ethan."

"I don't want it." Harry looked up at him.

"Its not for you...just please. Take it." Louis begged, smiling when Harry sighed and lifted his arm up to take it.

Harry looked at the tiny navy pants and the white shirt with red stripes along with the tiny suspenders finding it completely adorable.

"Thank you." Harry said putting it inside Ethan's bag.

"You don't have to thank me. I'll- I'll see you around." Louis sighed then left wishing he could go back and change the moment he chose Eleanor over Harry.

The next day, after the concert, Louis felt somewhat happy as he walked into one of the dressing rooms, but it quickly vanished when he saw the outfit he had given to Harry the day before in the trash. He swallowed the lump in his throat but couldn't help the tears that quickly rolled down his cheeks as he picked it up and hugged it close to his chest. He wiped them away taking a seat on the sofa then laid down on it, crying until he fell asleep.

Hours later Harry walked in looking for one of Ethan's hats he was sure he had left there when he saw Louis asleep and holding the outfit he had thrown away. His face was red and he could still see the tear strains on his cheeks. All it took for him was to remember all the things Louis had said to him for him to not feel bad. He grabbed Ethan's hat and walked out of there back to the bus since they were supposed to be leaving in a few minutes to go to the next city.

~*~

Harry was sitting on the couch after he had put Ethan in his crib when the baby fell asleep right after he had given him a bath. He was watching a movie wanting to look out the window to see where they were but knew it was useless since it was dark outside and they were in a freeway. Minutes later he was dozing off when he heard screeching breaks and felt the bus jerk. Suddenly the bus slammed to a stop, throwing him forward, making him hit his head on the coffee table. He stayed there trying to take in his surroundings feeling something warm going down his face. He could faintly hear his baby crying, then everything was black.

Louis exited the other bus, followed by Liam, Zayn and a shaking Niall. He started looking for Harry and Ethan seeing the younger boy laying down on the side of the road while Lou was trying to wake him up. Alan, the bus driver, was next to them with his phone to his ear and that's when he took off running towards Harry freaking out when he couldn't see Ethan anywhere.

"Is he okay?" Zayn asked just as Harry slowly opened his eyes and the bus he had been on caught on fire, knowing they had to get away from there fast since it could explode.

"Ethan...Ethan! Where's Ethan, where's my baby!?" Harry suddenly sat up, desperately looking around, making eye contact with Louis.

Their eyes widened when they heard Alan saying he had only gotten Harry out when he was still dizzy himself and had never heard him crying.

It all happened so quickly, Zayn managed to wrap his arms around Harry's waist as he screamed for Ethan, terrified when he saw the fire slowly spreading, while Liam held Niall in place as he sobbed for the baby. Nobody paid attention to Louis and when they did it was too late, Louis was already running full speed to the bus ignoring the others shouting at him to come back. He got inside the bus looking for Ethan and quickly finding him still in his crib with a red face from all the crying he had been doing. Louis picked him up and wrapped his blanket around him trying to protect him from the smoke filling the bus. He hurried back towards the door, knowing he had to get out of there as fast as he could. He knew he might not have much time left.

Harry was a mess and could faintly hear the sirens getting closer. All he could think was about his son and Louis as he screamed for them. He could see the fire spreading praying for Louis to hurry up and get out of there when out of nowhere the bus exploded as the fire apparently reached the gas tanks, sending debris everywhere and Zayn barely had time to cover Harry and himself.

"No! My baby...Louis!" Harry thrashed in Zayn's arms screaming and calling for them.

It was all chaos from there when Niall kept trying to get closer to look for them but Liam held him in place as both of them sobbed and Zayn tried to calm down a hysterical Harry. Zayn cried harder when Harry started hitting him but not from the physical pain but from the one in his heart knowing Louis and Ethan were still inside when it exploded. He hugged Harry tighter then reached for Lou who had a crying Lux in her arms. He wanted to do something when he heard the faint cries coming from the other side of the road and closed his eyes thinking he was imagining it when he heard them again.

"Everybody shut up!" Zayn yelled and everyone even Harry went quiet and that's when they all heard them.

"Ethan..." Harry mumbled looking around.

Zayn quickly got up and ran to the other side of the road with everybody following after him where he could faintly make out the shape of a body laying down on the ground and a smaller one a few feet away hearing the loud sharp cries coming from it.

"Its Louis and Ethan!" Somebody shouted and when they got closer using the flashlights provided by Paul they all froze in their spots and Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.

Louis was laying face down on the ground in a puddle of blood and on top of his lower half was a big piece of metal Zayn was sure had pierced his lower half when he noticed a smaller piece and all the blood was coming from there and from his head. Harry quickly ran to pick Ethan up seeing he only had a small gash on his forehead but other than that was fine then hugged him rushing over to Louis.

"Please tell me he's not dead...please." Harry pleaded seeing Paul checking him without moving him.

"He's alive...his pulse is not that strong but he's alive." Paul said then got up pushing them out of the way to let the paramedics get to Louis.

The paramedics quickly brought over a stretcher and carefully moved Louis onto it after giving him a quick check. They slipped an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and got a neck brace around his neck then proceed to strap him onto the stretcher and roll him back to the rescue.

"I have to go with him!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, still carrying Ethan as he hurried over to where Paul was standing next to the rescue.

"No Harry, you can't." Paul said stepping in front of him to stop him.

"I have to! Paul, please! I have to go with him." Harry pleaded, watching as they loaded Louis.

"Mr. Styles?" A female paramedic walked up.

"Yeah?" Harry turned to look at her briefly before turning his attention back to Louis' lifeless form.

"I need you to come with me, your baby needs to be checked out, he may need stitches. We have an ambulance waiting for you." She stated, gesturing to the gash on the baby's head.

"But Louis..." Harry choked out, holding Ethan tighter; knowing he really needed to do what was best for his son.

"We'll be right behind that rescue if you go ahead and load up. He's in good hands Mr. Styles, I've worked with those paramedics for a long time now." The female assured him, placing a hand on his back to urge him towards the other ambulance.

Reluctantly, Harry turned and walked with her, climbing into the awaiting vehicle. The doors closed and he watched through the small window as the doors to the one carrying Louis were closed as well. He could hear as sirens were switched on and both vehicles began to move. Turning to look at the female paramedic now holding Ethan while another paramedic cleaned the small gash on his head, his heart broke as his son let out a wail.

"Sorry baby, I know it stings." The female murmured, rubbing Ethan's tummy gently.

"I don't think he'll need stitches, it's not deep and quite small. We'll let the doctor determine that though." The paramedic that had been cleaning Ethan's forehead stated, moving away and looking up at Harry.

Harry only nodded and accepted Ethan into his arms once the medic had bandaged his forehead. He placed Ethan on his shoulder and rubbed his back, whispering to him and humming quietly to get him to calm down.

"We need to take care of your head too. I believe it's just a scratch from whatever you hit, but we need to clean it so it doesn't get infected." The paramedic said moving closer to Harry, already grabbing what he needed.

For the entire twenty minute ride to the hospital all Harry could think about was Louis. Was he okay? Was he alive? Was he dead? Harry felt his heart give a weak thud at the thought of Louis being dead and never getting to see him again. He's tried, oh believe him, he's tried so hard to hate Louis and a lot of the time he does hate him - but not right now. No matter how much he hates him and what he did, he would never wish this upon him. No matter how much he doesn't want to, he needs Louis. For whatever reason, he still feels like he needs Louis.

When they arrive at the hospital, the female paramedic led Harry inside, one of the on duty doctors already waiting to take him back. Harry looked back just in time to see them removing Louis from the back of the other ambulance and rush him in through the large automatic doors. The doctor led him into a private room and closed the door, taking into consideration who Harry was.

"Hello Mr. Styles, I'm Doctor Brown. I've been informed your son was injured in a wreck." The doctor introduced himself. "I'd just like to take a quick look at him and make sure everything is good to go."

"Right." Harry nodded, handing Ethan over to the doctor.

He watched as the four month old began to squirm in the doctors unfamiliar hands, letting out little whimpers. Doctor Brown examined his head after removing the bandage the paramedic had put on and then proceeded to examine Ethan's small body, making sure nothing was broken.

"I'll get some medicine for that cut and bandage it back up. I would recommend you get him a pair of mittens to wear so he cant scratch at that area since it may get a bit itchy as it heals. Otherwise he looks like he's in excellent condition all things considered. He'll probably have a bit of a bruise from hitting the pavement but I'll make sure to make note of that so no concern rises as to whether not you're abusing him." Doctor Brown finally spoke as he finished looking over Ethan.

Harry sighed in relief and picked up Ethan while the doctor hurried off to get the medicine and bandage for Ethan's head. When he returned, he set to work applying the medicine, telling Harry how often it needed to be done and how much he needed to put on, then applying the bandage just to help protect it.

"I believe that's it for this little guy." Doctor Brown smiled, tossing away the trash for the bandage. "You're free to go wait out in the waiting room with your friends."

"Thank you." Harry responded, cuddling Ethan close to his chest - he can feel his breath evening out and knows he's falling asleep.

"My pleasure." Doctor Brown stated, then waved him goodbye before disappearing to tend to his next patient.

Harry walked down the hall and out into the waiting room where Zayn, Niall, Liam and Paul were up on their feet in a heartbeat.

"Is he okay?" Niall questioned, eyeing Ethan.

"Yeah, doctor said he might have some bruises but otherwise he's okay. The little gash on his forehead just needs to heal and he'll be all good." Harry answered, letting Niall take his snoozing son.

Of the three lads, he'd say Niall had bonded the most with Ethan. The Irish lad was constantly making grabby hands at the baby - every single time he saw him he had to hold him. Harry's fine with it, he was happy to let Niall hold Ethan - he was happy to let anyone but Louis hold him really, him and complete strangers.

Before any of them could utter another word Harry's phone began to ring from where it was in his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered, not even looking at the screen.

"HARRY!" Taylor exclaimed into his ear making him wince. "Are you okay!? Is Ethan okay!? What happened!? Is everyone else okay!?"

"One question at a time..." Harry responded, moving away from the group. "Yes, I'm fine and yes Ethan is fine. I'm not sure what happened, I just know the bus driver slammed on breaks and next thing I really remember is waking up on the side of the road."

"What about the others?" Taylor questioned, noting that he skipped that answer.

"Liam, Zayn, and Niall are fine." Harry answered, "Louis... Louis we're not sure about..."

"Harry... what happened?" Taylor asked, concerned when she heard his voice crack.

"The bus drivers got me off the bus and he was dizzy and he forgot Ethan was on the bus. The bus was on fire and Louis ran onto the bus to get him." Harry managed to get out between some deep breaths. "The bus exploded and we didn't see them and we thought... I thought... I thought they were both in the bus still..."

"Oh Haz..." Taylor murmured before Harry continued.

"Zayn heard crying and we ran over and Ethan was lying on the side of the road crying in a blanket and Louis... he was lying there bleeding from his head and somewhere on his lower body. A piece of the bus, when it exploded, fell on him." Harry explained slowly, trying not to burst into tears. "They couldn't say if he would make it or not, they said he was really weak, like he was just clinging to life."

"Harry I am so sorry. Where are you?" Taylor inquired, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. "I'm flying to wherever you are. I have a week off from tour."

"Tay, you don't have to do that." Harry whispered, leaning against a wall in the waiting room away from everyone.

"Where are you at?" Taylor repeated.

Harry told her where they were and a minute later they hung up. He walked back over to the others and sat down next to Niall, Ethan still sleeping peacefully in the Irish lad's arms. He feels like he's too worried to fall asleep but apparently he does because the next thing he knows he's being shaken awake.

"Harry, wake up." Paul said, grasping Harry's shoulders.

"Mm, what happened?" Harry muttered sleepily then remembered where they were. "Shit! Is he okay!? What happened?"

"Calm down. The doctor wants to speak to you. Apparently you're the only one of us listed as Louis' emergency contact so they won't talk to anyone but you." Paul responded.

Harry jumped up from his seat and hurried over to where the other lads were standing with a tall raven haired female.

"Hello Mr. Styles, I'm Doctor Cross." The woman introduced herself. "I'd like to speak with you about Mr. Tomlinson."

"Yeah, okay. Um, they can listen." Harry responded after shaking her hand.

"Alright then, follow me." Doctor Cross said then led them into a private waiting room.

"So. Louis had just come out of surgery, he had some internal bleeding we needed to stop and we also had to fix up his right leg, which is broken. It was broken in two places so that was one of his major injuries. His minor injuries are a sprained wrist, cuts, and bruises. He needed stitches at the top of his leg where a piece of metal pierced as well as on his face near his eye. Our main concern right now is head trauma and the fact that he is very weak. We will be keeping him on very close monitoring to make sure the internal bleeding stays stopped and to make sure his vitals stay where they are or improve. We've placed him in a medically induced coma for right now so his body can focus on healing."

"He'll make it right?" Harry questioned, voice wavering, "He'll be okay?"

Doctor Cross gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry Mr. Styles, right now I just can't answer that question. As I said, he's very weak, honestly he's very lucky to be alive."

Harry let out a strangled sob and buried his face into Paul's shoulder when he felt the older mans hand on his back.

"I'm so sorry I don't have better news for you." Doctor Cross apologized sincerely. "When you're ready, you may see him but only one person at a time, he's in the ICU, room 14. I will keep you updated."

"Thank you." Liam thanked her and then she left.

"Are you going to call Jay?" Liam questioned turning to look at Paul.

"I will." Paul nodded his head. "Harry, how about you go down and see Louis."

"Okay." Harry nodded, pulling away and wiping away his tears.

"Come on Haz, I'll walk with you." Zayn said, reaching out to get an arm around Harry's waist, leading him off to Louis' room while Paul stepped out to call Jay and Niall and Liam stayed with Ethan.

Harry and Zayn walked into the ICU and were stopped by the lady at the reception desk.

"Can I help you boys?" She questioned kindly.

"Oh um, I'm Harry Styles, Doctor Cross said we could go see Louis Tomlinson one at a time, Zayn's just walking me there." Harry explained to her.

"Alright then, remember one at a time." She nodded her head and waved them off.

They continued on down the hallway and soon came to a stop in front of room 14. Harry turned to Zayn and the older of the two gave him a tight smile.

"Go ahead, I'll wait in there." Zayn said gesturing to the small waiting area they had for the ICU.

Harry nodded his head, turned around to face the door, took a deep breath, and then walked into the room. Immediately a slow but steady beeping filled his ears. It's a big relief just to hear the steady beep because it means Louis is alive.

Walking over to the bed slow, Harry braced himself. The sight that greets him absolutely shatters his heart. Louis is lying in the hospital bed in a thin pale blue hospital gown with a white blanket over most of him. His leg was in a cast and elevated some so it was sticking out of the blanket. His wrist was wrapped and resting atop his stomach, his neck was in a brace still, there were stitches just above his eye, and his head was wrapped in a bandage. On his exposed arm, Harry could see the scrapes and cuts for Louis hitting the pavement and from the bus debris.

He reached out slowly and carefully stroked the backs of his fingers over Louis' cheek, silent tears rolling down his face. He looks so lifeless laying in the hospital bed, his only movement the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Harry choked out, looking down at Louis. "But you're the idiot that saved my baby. He's just got a bruise and a cut on his head, but otherwise he's okay because of you."

Harry pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down, moving his hand so it rested against Louis' exposed arm. His thumb moved back and forth against Louis' cool skin and he sighed heavily.

"I can't believe you did that... risked your life to save him. I thought you'd be disgusted by him like you are of me." Harry admitted, figuring it was a good time to just let it out. "But then you were always wanting to hold him, especially after I told you he was yours. I just don't understand... you hurt me. You ripped me apart and you did it without hesitation. You made me feel disgusting and then I found out I was pregnant and it was just a reminder."

Harry paused to wipe away the tears rolling down his face and sniffled some.

"There were a lot of days I wanted to get rid of him ya know? I didn't want a permanent reminder of the person I could never have, of the person that broke me and ruined love for me. You ruined love for me, Louis, I never want to fall for anybody again." Harry spoke, voice slightly cold, but only for a moment before it lightens. "I'm so glad I had Ethan though. He's my whole world, he makes me happy and I can't imagine life without him now. It really aggravates me how much he likes you. The few times you've held him, he's completely taken by you I hope you realize that. My goal, after I had him, was to never let him be near you. I didn't want him to like you or know you, I didn't want to risk him getting hurt because, like I said, I thought you'd be disgusted because he came from our mistake."

Sighing, Harry propped his elbow on the bed and rested his head on his hand, looking over Louis' features. He's never seen him so broken and even though he hates him, it's hard to see.

"I suppose today you've proved that you care about him at least, not anybody would just run onto a bus that was one fire. But you did and because of you, Ethan is alive." Harry continued, pausing briefly. "You know another thing that aggravates me? How petrified I was. When I saw the bus explode I thought not only had I lost my baby but I also thought I had lost you. I guess the love my heart has for you will always out weigh the hate my brain has for you. I couldn't imagine being in this band and not seeing you every day even though I don't want to see you because it always reminds me of what you did. I guess I just can't really control it. The heart wants what it wants. You have to pull through this... I'll let you see Ethan and hold him... I'll let you be his dad but in order to do that you have to keep fighting and get through this. Okay? This isn't me saying I forgive you, it's me saying I'm giving you a chance to be a father to our son. I'm giving you a chance and I swear, Louis, you better not disappoint me. Maybe someday I can forgive you for what you did... I gave you everything and was left with nothing because you gave me nothing. But, like I said, maybe someday. Just focus on getting better okay? We'll be waiting for you when you wake up."

Harry stood up and brushed his fingers over Louis' cheek one more time before pulling his hand away.

"Sweet dreams Lou, I'll be back soon, the others want to see you." Harry stated then walked out of the room.

"Alright?" Zayn questioned, standing as soon as he saw Harry, moving to hug him.

"He looks awful Zayn, he looks too broken." Harry cried quietly into the raven haired mans shoulder.

"He'll get better H." Zayn spoke, rubbing his back. "Everything is going to be fine."

Harry pulled away and wiped his face on his sleeve.

"You can go in and see him. I'm going to go back out to the main waiting room." Harry said, gesturing for Zayn to go see Louis.

"Okay. See you soon." Zayn nodded and headed into the room.

Harry walked back to the main waiting area and immediately went over to Niall who handed Ethan over without being prompted. Harry sat down and cuddled Ethan to his chest, watching him as he slept peacefully.

"Your father is something else little man..." Harry whispered, dipping his head to kiss Ethan's forehead.

Getting as comfortable as he could in the hospital chair, Harry situated Ethan on his chest so he could rub his back and leaned his head back against the wall. All they could do now was wait.

It was still early in the morning the following day when Taylor got there going straight to Harry where he started crying too overwhelmed with everything going on. Louis had gone into cardiac arrest earlier that morning while Harry had been getting something to eat in the cafeteria and had gotten there just when the doctor and a few nurses were rushing towards the ICU. He had to be held back by Liam who told him it might not be Louis but when the doctor came back and headed their way with a blank expression Harry broke down thinking Louis was dead.

"He was going into cardiac arrest but we managed to get his heart going, it's weak but it's beating. He's stable but we still have to wait until he wakes up." The doctor told him then walked away when Harry nodded.

Taylor had tried to convince Harry to go rest at the hotel she had reserved for them when she saw them nearly falling on top of each other out of exhaustion. Zayn had taken her advice and had to physically drag Niall out of there also taking Ethan with them. Lou had gone out with Lux and a few body guards to get clothes and all the necessary stuff Harry and Ethan would need since it had all burned down in the fire.

"Harry go rest, they'll let you know if something happens." Taylor begged as she ran her fingers through his curls where he was resting his head on her shoulder.

"I can't. He almost died this morning and I wasn't here, I want to be here until he wakes up." Harry stubbornly said.

"Harry you need to rest and Ethan needs you, he's still too little and needs his father. What good are you gonna do here if you're half sleep...you're exhausted." Taylor kept trying sighing when Harry pulled away from her.

"Okay, but...I have to see him before we go and I'm coming back in a few hours." Harry got up and all Taylor could do was nod, a few hours was better than nothing.

When Harry walked into the room Louis still looked pretty much the same expect that he already looked thinner and had dark circles under his eyes looking extremely noticeable in comparison with his pale skin. He took a seat next to him and grabbed his hand gently rubbing the top of it with his thumb.

"You scared me earlier today. You can't leave us, okay Lou. You can't leave, not yet. Ethan needs you, the boys...everyone needs you, I- I need you. I'm gonna go back for a little bit but I'll come back to see you later." Harry said then left the room leaving the hospital with Taylor.

That afternoon when Harry went back to the hospital Jay and Dan were already there and the first thing she did was hug him tight asking if Ethan was alright. He told her everything that had happened and how Louis had risked his life to save their son and thanks to him he was okay back in his hotel room with Taylor. Anne and Gemma got there later that day as well as Liam, Niall, and Zayn just waiting for Louis to wake up.

A week had passed by and Louis was still doing the same which frustrated Harry because according to the doctor it was as if Louis had given up and was slowly letting himself die. Harry had gotten angry at him and had spent the day with him telling him if he so much dared to die he would make him come back just to kill him again.

"How's he doing?" Jay asked as soon as she saw Harry walking into their private waiting room.

"Same. The doctor's right, he just gave up." Harry heavily sighed taking a seat next to her where she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"We just have to wait." Jay calmly said but deep inside she was starting to doubt whether his son would make it out alive or not.

"What if I bring him Ethan, I- I know Louis loves him and Ethan does too." Harry suggested already starting to get desperate.

"That would be lovely dear but I don't think the doctors would let a baby into that area of the hospital, my grandson is still too small to be in that kind of environment." Jay sadly stated the truth watching Harry's face falling.

For the past week Louis had been all over the news where everyone was talking about him in a positive way saying how brave he had been for saving Harry's baby. The fans had been trending #Louisgetbetter for a week now and had been sending words of encouragement to the boys and their families as well as telling them they were praying for him. Harry and Jay were still talking when the same doctor approached them wearing a smile managing to catch their attention.

"He's awake, a little bit out of it and confused but he's doing great, he's responding very well to treatment." She said.

"Oh thank God." Both Harry and Jay said at the same time.

"He was moved out of the ICU and into room 118, he's asking for his mother."

"Is it okay if we bring his son to see him?" Jay asked.

"As long as he doesn't stay for too long." The doctor smiled then left.

"Go bring him while I go stay with him." Jay said.

Harry went back to the hotel getting hugs from everyone after hearing the good news then went straight to the brand new portable crib where Ethan was laying in sucking on his pacifier. Harry picked him up kissing his forehead and rubbing his tiny back before he put him down on the bed on top of his blanket and started changing him so Louis could see him. When he was done he left with the rest of the boys ignoring them cooing at how cute Ethan looked then shut up when they got to the hospital. They stayed behind to let them go first and stopped outside his new room just as Jay was walking out still drying the tears in her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked trying not to panic while Ethan squirmed in his hold grabbing a chunk of Harry's hair and pulling on it aiming to put it in his mouth but Harry was quick to stop him.

"Yeah, I just got emotional." Jay smiled.

"Is he awake?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Jay moved out of the way walking back to the waiting room.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door hearing a muffled and raspy come in before he opened the door and was met with a tired looking but awake Louis whose eyes widened when he saw them. Louis' eyes went straight to Ethan who had his back against Harry's chest wrapped in a blue blanket and pacifier in his mouth sucking on it rather obsessively and that brought a smile to his face.

"Hi." Harry said walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Hey." Louis mumbled feeling more tired than ever.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked taking a seat next to him wondering why Ethan wouldn't stop squirming.

"Okay...nothing hurts yet." Louis looked at the ceiling.

"Thank you...I- if it wasn't for you then Ethan...thank you." Harry quickly said.

"You don't have to thank me, he's my son after all...even if you wish he wasn't."

"After all the things you did and said to me what do you expected? You brought it on yourself." Harry started getting angry but controlled himself when Ethan let out a loud wail kicking his legs a few times.

"Is he okay? He's not hurt is he?" Louis frantically asked trying to get up eyeing the tiny bandage on his forehead.

"He's fine." Harry mumbled bouncing the baby up and down.

"I- I tried to get out of there but everything was on fire a- and I had to jump out of one of the windows and my leg...I don't know. I- I tried to run and I dropped him when I fell, I- I didn't meant t- to drop him." Louis started shaking remembering how he had heard his piercing cries before he passed out.

"It's okay, he's fine and healthy." Harry got up and placed Ethan next to Louis without the blanket that had been wrapped around him and all Louis could do was stare.

"It's the..." Louis trailed off seeing Ethan wearing the outfit he had given him and Harry had thrown away.

"I...I decided to let you be in his life, be his father. We might not get along at the moment and I honestly don't know if I'll ever forgive you but I'll let you see him and hold him. Just don't mess up okay? I don't want you to hurt him too." Harry took a deep breath shifting Ethan around so he was cuddled up next to Louis.

"I'm sorry for hurting you like that, it was such a disgusting thing to do...even more when you felt that way. Thank you for letting me be in his life." Louis said kissing the side of Ethan's hands as the baby looked up at him with wide curious blue eyes and opened his tiny lips into the shape of an O before he smiled and let out a series of gurgling/cooing sounds.

Harry stayed for a few more minutes before he had to leave watching how Louis kissed and hugged Ethan one more time telling him he'll see him later. When Harry walked out of the room the rest of the boys walked in and he could hear Niall already crying and calling him an asshole for scaring him like that.

Louis stayed in the hospital for two more weeks and during that time they had postponed the concert for a few months to allow Louis to fully heal and get better. Jay had gone home a few days after he woke up not wanting to leave the kids alone much longer and during Louis' stay Harry always made sure to bring Ethan to visit Louis, he would tell himself he only wanted Ethan to be closer to Louis and hid the fact that he also wanted to see Louis.

When Louis was released from the hospital they had decided to stay in LA in a house Harry had acquired in a private and very exclusive side of the city ignoring Louis who wanted to go back to London. He insisted that he wanted to help Louis because he had saved their son and wouldn't take no for an answer, Louis had agreed because that meant he would get to spend more time with them.

The house was perfect since Louis had to be in a wheelchair until his leg and wrist fully healed and Harry had already moved Louis' stuff into the only guest bedroom they had. The other was his own bedroom and the third one was Ethan's nursery that Harry had decorated it a nautical theme.

"Do I have to be in this thing all the time?" Louis whined for the third time as Paul pushed the wheelchair inside the house and Harry followed behind rolling Louis' small suitcase and had Ethan soundly sleeping against his chest in his sling.

"Yes, you sprained your wrist and can't use the crutches right now." Paul sighed yet fondness showed in his voice.

"I didn't know you had a house here." Louis eyed Harry noticing how good he looked with their baby cradled against his chest.

"I bought it a few weeks ago." Harry simply said putting the suitcase out of the way then started walking towards Louis' bedroom with Paul and him following.

He showed him around the house even Ethan's nursery while Paul was still there and as soon as the older man left they were left alone in an awkward silence except for Ethan's gurgles. Harry wordlessly put Ethan on Louis' lap ignoring the fluttering in his stomach when Louis' whole face brightened and smiled hugging a squirming baby closer to him while Harry pushed the wheelchair to the kitchen.

"I'm making marinara pasta, are you okay with that?" Harry asked waiting for Louis to answer before gathering the ingredients.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Louis smiled then started playing with Ethan where Harry had left him next to the kitchen table while he busied himself with cooking.

Harry was heating the oil in a saucepan smiling when Ethan started letting out tiny screams followed by Louis' giggles and when he looked at them Louis was blowing raspberries on his chubby cheeks. When the past was ready Louis was still focused on Ethan making him giggle and playing with him until he stopped and just stared at the smiley baby in front of him then turned to look at Harry.

"What's his full name?" Louis asked.

"Ethan Ryan Styles." Harry answered as he added the sauce over the pasta.

"I like it...it fits him." Louis said then looked back at the baby that was patting his father's cheek for attention smiling once it was back on him and squirmed when Louis kissed him.

Now that he could hold him Louis never wasted time to have him and his arms and it was getting to the point where everywhere he was Ethan was always on his lap. He loved holding him and playing with him, just making him smile was enough to make him happy. He had always wanted children ever since he was young and now that he had one he was at his happiest. Louis always thought he would have them with Eleanor after they decided to get married but now he was glad he had a son but with Harry when he looked at the younger boy setting the table then preparing a bottle to feed Ethan.

"Do you- can I feed him?" Louis shyly asked relaxing when Harry paused what he was doing then nodded.

Harry helped him set Ethan down on his lap then gave him the bottle and Louis was glad that he at least could hold it. Louis had some experience feeding babies from when he used to help his mother with his sisters but feeding his own son had him a nervous mess until he saw him holding the sides of the bottle with his tiny hands and his eyes started getting droopy.

"I used to do that when I was a baby, mum told me I would hold the sides of the bottle." Louis chuckled.

"He's being doing that ever since the first time I fed him." Harry commented.

"Where was he born?" Louis asked.

"I was gonna have him here in LA but I changed my mind a few weeks before I was supposed to go into labor and I made Taylor fly me to London. I'm just lucky I didn't went into labor in her private jet but when I got to her house." Harry explained finding out that he couldn't stop talking once he had started.

"I'm glad he was born in England and not here." Louis said relieved that his son hadn't been born in the US.

"I like it here...well sometimes." Harry pouted then composed himself when he figured out he was acting like before when they were still close and he didn't liked it at all.

"I think he's done." Louis said in a low voice looking down at the sleepy baby who yawned before moving his head around comfortable in his arms.

"You need to burp him before he sleeps or he'll get a colic and keep you up all night." Harry placed a burping cloth on Louis' shoulder helping him shift Ethan around.

Louis nodded then Harry turned around to serve the food and as soon as Louis had Ethan against his chest he started to lightly pat his back. He never noticed Ethan had grabbed the cloth out of curiosity and was now on the floor until it was too late and the baby spit all over the fabric of Louis' gray shirt.

"Uh...Harry?" Louis said just staring at the baby puke on his shoulder then at the sleepy baby in his arms.

"What?" Harry asked turning around and a few seconds later burst out laughing with Louis following after. "Here...let me help you."

He took the baby putting him in his bouncer on top of the counter then helped Louis take his shirt off before running back to Louis' room to grab another tossing the dirty one in the basket in the laundry room. When he got back Louis was attempting to get up and go to a whimpering baby but Harry got there first making him sit down to put his shirt on.

"You're not supposed to get up." Harry scolded him picking up Ethan against his chest to rock him until he fell asleep.

He put him back in his crib then went back to the kitchen with a baby monitor in hand helping Louis get ready to eat. They ate in complete silence and when they were done Louis couldn't help but feel useless when he couldn't at least help Harry clean up the kitchen. That night when he was already in bed after struggling to take a shower that had turned out rather awkward Harry walked in holding a squirming Ethan in his arms. Harry was already wearing pajamas like Louis and Ethan had on a pair of white and blue footie pajamas.

"I brought him so he can say goodnight." Harry smiled a little giving him the baby.

"Goodnight baby boy, papa loves you." Louis hugged him close then kissed his forehead giving him back to Harry.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need something?" Harry asked.

"I'm okay, thank you." Louis smiled.

"Okay...just let me know if you need anything, your phone is right there." Harry said gesturing to the phone next to Louis on the nigh table. "Goodnight Louis."

"Goodnight Haz." Louis said surprising both of them when he had used his old nickname.

Harry nodded then left leaving the door open in case Louis couldn't reach his phone while Louis wanted to kick himself wondering if it was too soon to at least try and go back to how things used to be even though he knew it was impossible. Harry put Ethan in his crib once he was asleep after singing to him sitting on the rocking chair then went to bed feeling a heavy weight on his chest wondering if he would ever forgive Louis. But things weren't as easy when he had been hurt in the worst of ways.

In the morning Louis woke up feeling way too comfortable despite the fact that his entire body was sore. Blinking his eyes open a few times, he looked around the room and frowned a little, it was completely unfamiliar. He could faintly smell the scent of eggs and bacon traveling into the room and could hear the clang of a pan followed by a deep voice.

Right. Harry. He was at Harry's new home in LA and he had just gotten out of the hospital. Reaching for his phone he sent a text to Harry letting him know he was up and could seriously use a bathroom. A moment later, the bedroom door opened and Harry came walking in, pajama pants hanging low on his waist and a white t-shirt pulled on.

"Hey, sleep good?" Harry inquired as he walked over to the bed, a cautious look on his face.

"I did, beds really comfortable." Louis responded, groaning as he pushed himself up into a sitting position with one hand.

"Good." Harry nodded his head and stepped closer to help. "Come on, I'll carry you."

"What? No!" Louis protested once he was at the edge of the bed. "I'm too heavy."

"No you're not. Besides the bathroom is right there." Harry said, motioning to a closed door.

Louis huffed but let Harry pick him up bridal style and carry him into the bathroom. Harry got Louis facing the toilet then kept one arm around him for support and turned away as Louis took care of business.

"My leg feels like it weighs a hundred pounds." Louis groaned, leaning against Harry without thinking about it. "In fact so does my head."

"I'll get you your medicine as soon as you've had some food." Harry responded, helping Louis over to the sink was he was done tucking himself back into his boxers.

Once Louis washed his hands and brushed his teeth, Harry picked him back up and carried him back into the bedroom to place him in the wheelchair. He wheeled Louis out to the kitchen, living room, dining room combination and rolled him up to the dining table where a plate of breakfast sat for two.

"Where's Ethan?" Louis questioned noticing the lack of baby in the room.

"Sleeping." Harry answered, gesturing to the baby monitor. "He should be up any minute now though."

Five minutes later small whimpers came through the monitor and Harry hopped up to go fetch Ethan from his room. Soon, he returned with the four month and three week old dressed in a black and white onesie. As soon as Ethan's eyes landed on Louis he began to squirm in Harry's arms.

"Can I...?" Louis questioned, noting Ethan making a grabby hand at him.

Harry only nodded and passed Ethan over to Louis carefully. He busied himself with making a bottle for their son while Louis finished eating and cooed over him. Once he was finished he came walking back over with the bottle in hand.

"Can I um feed him?" Louis asked, pushing away his empty plate.

"Uh sure." Harry handed over the bottle, knowing he didn't need to explain to Louis how to feed a baby considering he had six other siblings.

"Thanks." Louis smiled, taking the bottle and situating Ethan to feed him.

"Did you want anymore to eat?" Harry inquired, once he had finished the few remaining bites on his own plate.

"I - Was there any left?" Louis hesitated.

"Some bacon, but if you want more eggs I can make them." Harry offered, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"N-No, um the bacon is fine." Louis shook his head, not really wanting Harry to have to cook more.

"Lou... Do you want more eggs too?" Harry questioned knowingly.

"Please?" Louis responded sheepishly.

Harry shook his head with a small smile and headed back into the kitchen to fix some more eggs. This time when he brought the food out he brought along Louis' pain medicine. When Ethan was finished eating, he took him so Louis could finish eating and grabbed his burping cloth to put over his shoulder.

Louis finished eating and swallowed down his pain medicine while Harry rubbed Ethan's back. Eventually Ethan let out a quiet burp which made both parents smile.

"You know he'll be walking before you know it." Louis commented as he watched Harry place Ethan in his baby seat.

"Which is exactly why I bought a place that's only one story, at least I won't have to worry about him climbing stairs." Harry responded, picking up their empty plates and cups.

He placed them in the sink and rinsed them off before deciding to leave them for later. Turning around he caught sight of Louis trying to stand up.

"Louis! What are you doing!?" Harry exclaimed, moving back over to the table quickly and grabbing around Louis' waist to help him.

"I just wanted to get up so I could move to the sofa or something, legs going a bit dead sitting here." Louis pouted but not rejecting Harry's help.

"You can't do stuff like that Louis. Your wrist is hurt and your leg is broken, you can't put pressure on it." Harry said, opting to not bother with the wheelchair and instead scooping Louis up into his arms.

"Harry... I just ate." Louis protested.

"You act like I'm weak." Harry muttered. "I work out whenever I have a chance, otherwise I'd have baby weight still."

Louis stiffened in Harry's arms slightly at the mention of Harry's pregnancy, the one he hadn't been there for to support at all.

"I'm sorry." Louis responded quietly as Harry placed him on the sofa and helped him lay back before elevating his foot some.

"Don't." Harry shook his head. "It's over. You can't change what you said or what you did so just don't."

"But I..." Louis started only to be cut off.

"Louis. I said don't. Just leave it alone." Harry snapped, giving him a sharp look before turning and walking away.

A while later, Harry returned to the living room dressed to go out with Ethan on his hip.

"I need to go get food, I haven't really had a chance to stock up. Is there anything specific you want? Is there anything you need before I go?" Harry questioned, voice still tense.

"Just um... some water or tea for now and some of that soup you always make would be awesome for a meal one day...." Louis answered, placing his phone atop his stomach and turning his eyes to Harry. "I'm fine with whatever you buy really."

Without saying anything, Harry turned on his heel and went into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with cup of tea in his free hand and a bottle of water tucked under his arm. He placed both things on the coffee table and pushed it closer to the sofa carefully so Louis could reach the drinks easily.

"That it?" Harry questioned, adjusting Ethan who was blinking at Louis.

"Wanna kiss my baby before you take him away." Louis said motioning to Ethan with grabby hands.

Sighing, Harry lowered Ethan down, one hand around his chest and under his arm and the other under his little bum. Louis pressed a bunch of quick kisses to Ethan face making the nearly five month old squeak and gurgle happily.

"Bye bye baby, have fun." Louis smiled, giving him a final kiss on the nose before Harry pulled him away.

"I'll be back. Text me or call me if you need something." Harry stated, then left the house.

//

In hindsight it probably wasn't the best idea to drink the whole cup of tea and then proceed to drink the entire bottle of water. Louis groaned and winced as he tried to sit up and try and find a position that didn't make his bladder feel like it was going to explode at any second. Nothing works though, he has to go and he cannot wait for Harry to get home. So he decides he can do it on his own, the bathroom is just in the hallway, he's sure he can make it there.

Pushing himself to the edge of the sofa, he grasped the arm of it with his good hand and pushed himself up onto his good foot. He hops one time and groans as the jolt of pain from his broken leg as it gets jostled. It'd be nice to be able to use the wheelchair but he knows there's no way he'd be able to push it in anything but circles because of his hurt wrist. So he continues with the hopping method.

He's so close to the bathroom when he hops one time, loses his balance, hits his broken leg on the wall, and crumbles to the ground - crying out when he tries to catch himself by reflex. He'd like to think of himself as a person that can handle a little pain without bursting into tears but it's not a little bit of pain. He landed on his hurt wrist and it hurt like something else when his leg hit the wall, so it stands to reason that tears start streaming down his face immediately. The shit thing is that he left his phone in the living room so he can't even get a hold of Harry and he hurts too much to even try and get up.

//

Harry pulled up to the house and smiled at Ethan in his rear view mirror as the baby played with his teddy bear. Getting out of the car, Harry got Ethan to take him into the house before getting any of the things he bought. Walking into the house he immediately notices the lack of one blue eyed boy laying on the sofa and sharp sobs hit his ears.

"Louis?" Harry called out in concern, quickly placing Ethan in his baby swing. "Louis?"

The only response he gets is a sharper cry so he hurries in it's direction.

"Lou!" Harry gasped when he saw Louis on the ground in the hallway, curled in on himself as best he could. "What happened? Why are you off the sofa? What hurts?"

"Everything." Louis cried as Harry stumbled to his knees next to him. "Had to use the bathroom, thought I could just hop there."

"Louis..." Harry sighed, moving the older man carefully so he could easily scoop him up.

He took him into the bathroom first and let him take care of his business before carrying him back to the sofa.

"I have to get the stuff out of the car, I'll be right back." Harry said, then hurried out to the garage.

Once the cold things he had bought were put away, he went back into the living room where Louis was still sniffling. Sighing heavily, Harry helped Louis sit up then slipped in behind him. With Louis leaning against his chest, Harry took the ice pack he had grabbed and placed it on Louis' wrapped wrist.

"You're an idiot." Harry mumbled as Louis rested his head back against his shoulder, tucking his face into his neck.

"I know." Louis whispered. "Just really needed to go and you weren't here and I didn't know when you'd get back and I didn't want to call you for that."

"You can't do stuff on your own right now, I understand that. You're gonna have to learn to speak up and ask. If you had called you would've found out I was on my way home." Harry responded, trying not to think about how close Louis was to him right now.

This is solely for comfort. He wouldn't let Louis this close to him otherwise. No way. If Louis wasn't hurt there'd be no way he'd even let him near his house.

"You'll end up hurting yourself even more if you keep trying to do things on your own." Harry continued when Louis didn't say anything. "Don't be so stubborn."

"I'm sorry." Louis finally responded quietly, moving his head so his forehead was resting against Harry's neck instead of his nose.

"How's your leg?" Harry questioned after a brief silence.

"Hurts a bit. I hit it on the wall when I fell." Louis answered, closing his eyes as he lay there, finding the warmth of Harry's body and the smell of his cologne luring him to sleep.

"You can take more medicine in a while, it's too soon right now." Harry said, looking at his phone to check the time and then looking over to where Ethan was sleeping as his swing swung him slowly.

Louis only hummed in response and Harry knew that meant he was falling asleep. Sighing, he wiggled a little to get more comfortable, deciding to let Louis snooze for a little bit before moving away from him.

***Two Months Later***

He'd noticed it about a month after he started living with Harry, recovering from the accident. He fell into routine quickly.

Every morning Harry would help him into the bathroom and then wheel him out to the kitchen. He'd make breakfast, typically asking what Louis wanted and only receiving the answer 'whatever you feel like'. From there, Harry would go get Ethan, feed him, and burp him before placing him in his swing so he could help Louis to the sofa. He'd give him his medicine and then busy himself around the house.

When he would have to go off, Harry would call one of his friends that Louis got along with to come help Louis.

Louis knows Harry is still dating Taylor and honestly, now that he's been living with Harry it bugs him even more. The blonde singer had been over for a week while she had time from tour and no matter how nice she was to Louis, he still didn't like her. He didn't like that Harry looked genuinely happy when she was around. He didn't like that Ethan would giggle whenever Taylor held him and made funny faces or tickled his tummy. He didn't like that Taylor and Harry went on dates that week and he sat at home on Twitter seeing all the pictures and comments about the 'happy couple'.

He can't do anything about it, he knows that. Had he not gone and been a complete ass to Harry then maybe he could have said something, maybe he could get Harry to break up with her and be with him. It had been in that very moment that Louis had thought that that he realized he was rather screwed. Over the course of that first month he had been falling for Harry.

Now, two months after the accident he had fallen even more but did everything he could not to reveal his secret, knowing Harry would never return the feelings, not now anyways. If he was able to go back to that day they slept together, then maybe he would have a chance because he would do things differently. He would've called off the wedding. He would've stayed with Harry in that bed. He would've been there to find out Harry was pregnant. He would've been there for Harry's entire pregnancy. And he wouldn't have missed the birth of their son. But. He can't go back and he can't change what happened. He brought this on himself and he knows it. So he just deals with it.

Of course, Harry's basically been dealing with the exact same thing unbeknownst to Louis.

It'd taken longer, he's only just now realizing what exactly is happening. His heart is starting to beat a little faster when he goes to help Louis and sees a little pout on the older lads face because he can't do anything on his own that involves moving around. Harry's caught himself just staring at Louis while he sleeps, his face soft and peaceful. His stomach churns when he hears Louis cry out during the night, sending him hurrying into Louis' room to find out he's had a nightmare. It's always the same thing, the bus crashing but Harry and Ethan not making it out alive. Those nights Louis clings to Harry and Harry let's him. It becomes easier for him to lay down with Louis on those nights, intending to just stay there until he falls asleep but ending up falling asleep himself.

He's noticed that Ethan simply lights up when Louis is holding him and talking to him and more often than not now it makes Harry's insides swoop. The sight of their son and Louis together just does something to him. It feels right much to his current dismay. Having Louis living in his home and helping take care of Ethan. It's like they're a family but Harry pushes those thoughts away, he will not let his mind linger on that. It will not happen, not after everything Louis did. It's just not possible.

"Can I feed him?" Louis questioned one more as Harry cleaned up from breakfast and Ethan stared whimpering.

"Yeah... here." Harry said handing him a bottle he had just made up.

Louis picked up Ethan and fed him his bottle before grabbing the burp cloth and placing it over his shoulder. He rubbed and patted Ethan's back, not realizing that Ethan was eyeing the burp cloth with curiosity in his eyes. It's not until he feels his shirt get wet and some hit his exposed skin from his shirt shifting that he realizes Ethan has tossed away the cloth and spit up on him.

"Um, Harry..." Louis requested the younger lads attention.

"Yeah?" Harry questioned, continuing to wash dishes.

"Help." Louis whined, gagging slightly.

Harry turned around and clapped a hand over his mouth when he saw Louis grimacing, the burp cloth on the floor, and Ethan staring back at him innocently. Despite his hand being over his mouth, a laugh escapes his lips and Louis glared at him.

"Come here baby." Harry chuckled, taking Ethan away and picking up a napkin to wipe his face some. "My poor little man, you got spit up on your little face."

"Harry..." Louis pouted, wanting to get his soiled shirt off.

Still laughing, Harry placed Ethan in his swing and walked back over to help Louis who had already stripped off his shirt. Yet again, it makes Harry's stomach swoop at the sight of Louis' bare chest. There's still the small pudge of his tummy where Harry would love to rest his head as they watch a movie, laid out on the sofa. He's quick to shake the thought from his head.

Grabbing a paper towel and wetting it some, Harry wiped Ethan's spit up off of Louis' back then went to fetch him another shirt.

"So is everything all set for your mum to fly out?" Harry questioned once he had finished cleaning the kitchen.

"Yeah, she gets in in two days." Louis answered, nodding his head as he flipped through channels on the TV.

"We'll have to go out to eat then." Harry commented, coming over to the sofa and picking up Louis' foot so he could sit down then rest it atop his legs. This position has become a common one, sitting on the sofa with Louis' broken leg in his lap. Louis can't understand why Harry does it because he would think Harry would want to be as far away from him as possible, but he doesn't question it he just silently enjoys being that close to Harry.

"You mean you're going to let me out of the house!" Louis exclaimed, dramatically.

"The only reason I haven't taken you anywhere other than the doctor is because it's dangerous. Fans could jostle you and hurt you. Also, it's hard to push a wheel chair and push a stroller at the same time." Harry responded, pinching Louis' big toe.

"Well thanks for looking out for me." Louis smiled over at him. "But I'm ready to see the outside world again, no offence."

"None taken." Harry shrugged, understanding that Louis is probably miserable being cooped up inside and around him all the time.

"So, The Best of Me or Love Rosie?" Louis questioned, gesturing to the TV.

"The Best of Me." Harry answered, grabbing the blanket off the back of the sofa and tossing it over his legs and most of Louis'.

With a final look over at the play pin where Ethan was snoozing, Harry settled in as the movie began, silently thinking maybe having Louis around wasn't too terrible.

//

It was a month later when Twitter exploded due that Haylor was no longer, Harry and Taylor were officially over but according to them they were still friends and it was true. Now four months after the accident, Louis' cast was ready to come off and they were set to get back on the road a week later. After Louis was able to walk around on his own all three of them went back to London where Niall went straight to a now eight month old Ethan greeting Harry and Louis with a nod taking the baby from Louis.

"I missed you so much!" Niall hugged him close then looked at both parents with narrowed eyes. " 'Cause mean ol' Harry and Louis took you away, you're probably learned to speak three languages by now and I wasn't there to see it."

"It was just four months Niall." Louis rolled his eyes and moved to take a seat on the couch in Harry's apartment.

"Four months! Four months without seeing the kiddo in person." Niall exclaimed hugging Ethan closer until the baby started squirming.

"You saw him when you came to visit." Harry stated.

"Yes but its not the same." Niall stuck his tongue out at him.

Niall smiled a little only paying attention to Ethan listening to him babbling and nodding along as if he was having an actual adult conversation with him. He walked away to sit with him next to a pile of toys leaving the other four boys alone in a comfortable silence.

"How's the leg?" Liam asked.

"S' good, I'm ready to be on that stage again." Louis smiled.

"Heard Taylor broke your heart." Zayn raised his eyebrows and a few seconds later burst out laughing, he had to hold onto Liam so he didn't fall over when he saw the confused look Louis was giving him.

"It was mutual." Harry joked laughing along with him.

"What's going on?" Louis finally asked then gave them the most sour look he could come up with before speaking. "What happened? You two were the perfect couple."

"The contract ended, that's what happened." Harry said watching Liam laughing his ass off when Louis stared at him opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"You were dating for publicity? But- but I thought it was real, you guys looked so loved up." Louis said wide eyed.

"I can't believe you still think I'm straight, there's the proof I'm not. I don't like girls that way." Harry said pointing to Ethan who was pulling on Niall's hair and letting out tiny screams every time Niall would pull his little hand away.

"Harry! Your kid is turning into Louis." Niall shouted from the other side of the room holding Ethan away from his body, the little baby kicking and giggling clearly enjoying himself.

"Oh god no." Liam rubbed his hands on his face.

"Hey!" Louis pouted crossing his arms over his chest while Zayn observed with worried eyes the way Harry was looking at him and Louis to Harry.

//

A week later they were on stage in Dallas for the first concert after the accident, they were getting ready to start singing fool's gold when Louis noticed the change in the atmosphere. Especially with Harry.

_I'm like a crow on a wire_

_You're the shining distraction that makes me fly home_

_I'm like a boat on the water_

_You're the raise on the waves that calm my mind_

_Oh, every time_

He listened to Niall singing and when it was Harry's turn to sing he saw it and if it wasn't because he was in front of millions of people then he would've burst out crying right there when he saw tears brimming Harry's eyes hearing how emotional his voice sounded.

_And I know in my heart, you're not a constant star_

 

_And, yeah I've let you use me from the day that we first met_

_But I'm not done yet_

_Falling for your fool's gold_

_And I knew that you turn it on for everyone you met_

_But I don't regret_

_Falling for your fool's gold_

 

_I'm the first to admit that I'm reckless_

_I get lost in your beauty and I can't see two feet in front of me_

He almost missed his part after Liam finished his when Harry looked at him with sad eyes then looked down.

_And I know in my heart, you're just a moving part_

Louis finished singing taking a seat far away from Harry to avoid looking at all the damage he had done with his empty promises and cruel words.

_And, yeah, I've let you use me from the day that we first met_

_But I'm not done yet_

_Falling for your fool's gold_

_And I knew that you turn it on for everyone you met_

_But I don't regret_

_Falling for your fool's gold_

 

_Yeah, I know your love's not real_

_That's not the way it feels_

_That's not the way you feel_

 

_And, yes, I've let you use me from the day that we first met_

_But I'm not done yet_

_Falling for your fool's gold_

_And I knew that you turn it on for everyone you met_

_But I don't regret_

_Falling for your fool's gold_

After the song was over and especially after Zayn's part Louis just wanted to go up to Harry, get on his knees and beg for forgiveness but knew it was too late. They might talk and get along but that didn't mean that Harry was going to forgive him and return his feelings after everything. He had lost Harry and the family they could have been if he hadn't been so blind. If he hadn't married Eleanor then he would have everything, a home to go to with Harry and their son. Nights in their own bus just the three of them on the couch cuddling and watching movies but he was blind and had let it go.

When the concert was over Harry went straight to his hotel room holding a fussy baby and closing the door after him, a few moments later Ethan stopped crying and Louis went to his own room. He logged onto twitter feeling a lump in his throat when he saw the pictures of Harry crying and closed his eyes feeling the physical pain in his chest, wanting to make it better, to take the pain away. He scrolled down stopping when he saw pictures of himself with red teary eyes then the thousands of tweets of fans wondering what was going on. He turned his laptop off and went to bed not even bothering to do anything else.

The next day they had a free day and Louis decided to spend it with Harry and Ethan after convincing Harry to let him take them to a park. They walked around followed by a few security guards while fans were taking millions of pictures but keeping their distance away not wanting to ruin their trip. It was the first time ever all three of them were seen in public and that had the Larry shippers in heaven.

Louis looked around making sure they were keeping their distance then unbuckled Ethan out of his stroller hearing the cooing sounds everywhere when the baby happily kicked his legs as soon as he was in Louis' arms. Harry adjusted the hat on Ethan's head then his tiny jacket to keep him warm wondering why he had agreed to go to the park with Louis in the middle of December.

"Louis don't jostle him around too much, he just ate and he's gonna puke." Harry warned him when he saw him going around in circles with a giggling Ethan in his arms.

"He's fine Haz. Right jelly bean, you're okay." Louis cooed at the blinking baby before kissing his cheek.

"Don't say I didn't warn you 'cause an I told you so is all you're gonna get." Harry rolled his eyes.

"He's not gonna puke." Louis continued moving him around until he stopped then turned around to look at Harry with the front of his jacket covered in Ethan's last meal.

"What did I tell ya?" Harry sighed taking the squirming baby from Louis then handed him a wet wipe from the bag he was carrying watching him cleaning the puke out of the garment.

"Never happened with my sisters." Louis shrugged.

"He's got a weak stomach." Harry said hugging Ethan closer.

"Eww and I fed him mashed potatoes." Louis gagged then started to get annoyed when he saw a few paparazzi taking way too many pictures.

"Told you so." Harry singsonged cradling a now fussy Ethan against his chest.

They went back to the hotel where Louis changed his outfit then spent all day with Harry and Ethan watching Christmas movies. Louis was already done with his Christmas shopping and was hoping to spend it with Harry and Ethan since they were still going to be on tour during Christmas. By the time the last movie was over Ethan was already asleep in his portable crib and both Harry and Louis were in a comfortable silence sitting next to each other until Louis got up.

"I'm gonna go...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Christmas and all that." Louis said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yeah, we'll see you here. We're all gonna spend it here." Harry fiddled with a loose thread on his old shirt.

"Yeah..." Louis trailed off then walked up to the crib to kiss Ethan goodnight smiling when he moved around a bit then smiled at Harry before he left.

Christmas was spent with all six of them piled up in Harry's hotel room handing presents to each other and calling family members. Even though Harry would have wanted a better Christmas for Ethan in their home he was content with how it turned out to be. Louis had given Ethan enough toys to last him a lifetime as well as a few outfits while the rest of the boys followed Harry's rules of only one present.

"How am I gonna take all this back? He's not even old enough to play with some of this." Harry complained after everybody had left and the only one still there was Louis.

"Yes but now you won't have to worry about buying him more." Louis shrugged it off completely ignoring Harry's annoyed face.

Harry only rolled his eyes knowing that he would never win when it came to spoiling Ethan and at that point it was starting to worry him not wanting their son to grow up into a spoiled brat. After new year's eve they were ready to go back on tour and both of them just seemed to be getting closer and closer. Before the concert was supposed to start Zayn had laughed his ass off when Louis was holding a naked Ethan to give him a bath. They both watched how the baby went still in his arms then his eyes widened a little and that's when Louis rushed to the toilet sitting him down on it to let him do his business.

"I think I got some in my arm." Louis gagged just by thinking about it.

"I'm out, you're on your own mate." Zayn rushed out of the bathroom leaving Louis alone.

Louis looked around until Ethan started squirming and when he looked back at him the baby was smiling letting out a giggle when he grabbed Louis' nose.

"You finished, bud?" Louis asked getting a smile in return.When he was done giving him a bath he only had a few minutes left to get ready and ended up being a little late.

At that point it was already confirmed that he was indeed the father when they started spending so much time together.

By the time tour was halfway over there were thousands of articles talking about how they were going to really be the first ever billion dollar boy band. They had four number one albums, had had stadium tours and were in the middle of another tour that so far was just as successful as the other three. A few magazines joked about whether their next tour was going to be in the moon when they had already done everything there was to do.

The day after Harry's birthday, Louis had spent all day in the bus wanting to finally ask Harry for another chance but the possibility of Harry saying no had him a nervous mess. He was just ready to give up when he heard Zayn walking into the bus holding his laptop under his left arm.

"Do you need some privacy?" Louis asked startling him.

"Jesus! Louis you scared me! What are you doing there hiding under the covers? Are you wanking?" Zayn raised his eyebrows.

"What? No! I'm having a life crisis here, who has time for a wank these days!" Louis exclaimed raising his arms up into the air.

"Well...you since you don't get any. Its been like almost two years mate. Are you okay?" Zayn teased.

"I want to ask Harry for another chance." Louis blurted it out watching Zayn's face getting redder by the minute.

"You can't be serious right." Zayn glared at him putting the laptop in his bunk.

"I know I shouldn't be thinking about it but...I was stupid Zayn. I- I had everything with him and I let him go for someone that I now know I didn't even loved. Eleanor was just a way for me to escape all the rumors that in the end turned out to be true, I convinced myself that I was in love with her when I never was. I'm so gay." Louis kept looking straight ahead until he had enough courage to look at Zayn.

"No offense but I already knew you were gay, you and Harry have Ethan to prove you're not straight." Zayn gave him a tiny comforting smile when Louis started fidgeting.

"I think I love him." Louis confessed chewing on his bottom lip.

"Oh. Have you told Harry?" Zayn asked.

"No, and I don't know if I should after everything I said to him. I want to ask for another chance and work to earn his forgiveness but I'm scared of him saying no. I'm scared he'll find someone else...I- I just want him to love me again." Louis teared up a little but quickly dried his eyes.

"I can't promise you he will say yes...I already made the mistake of promising something that just never happened." Zayn said remembering that promise he had made to Harry almost two years ago.

"Was it to Harry?" Louis hesitated closing his eyes when Zayn nodded.

"Yeah, I made the mistake of promising you weren't going to marry her and I couldn't even look him in the eye after that."

"I'm sorry." Louis' voice trembled. "Was it that bad?"

"He wouldn't stop crying after that...he- he shut us out and after that left to Italy with Sophia. When he was pregnant there were times where he wanted to get rid of Ethan because according to him he wasn't made with love and I'm sorry I'm telling you this but you need to know all the damage you did. To him Ethan was a reminder of what you did to him but after that baby was born, he was a new reason for Harry to keep going." Zayn said watching Louis silently crying his eyes out.

"I fucked up, I really fucked up." Louis' voice cracked then hid his face on his hands when he started full on crying remembering how he had told Harry he had just been a fuck.

"You did Louis, you really did." Zayn sighed then took a seat next to Louis rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

"Show him you changed and that you love him as much as I'm sure he still loves you. Ask for another chance and show him you love him and want to be a family."

"But what if he says no." Louis placed his head on his shoulder.

"You will never know if you don't try. Harry's somewhere by his bus alone, Niall and Liam have Ethan." Zayn smiled then got up and left the bus taking his laptop with him.

Louis waited a few minutes trying to compose himself then took a deep breath before leaving the bus searching for Harry. He found him near his bus talking to Lou and as soon as she saw him she waved at him then left leaving Harry alone.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Louis asked smiling a little when Harry nodded then started walking to a more private area still by the bus.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Harry worriedly said.

"I'm okay. I wanted to...god I don't even know how to start." Louis took a deep breath.

"How about from the beginning." Harry grinned.

"Would you- I...would you please give me another chance? Please." Louis let out a deep breath at the end feeling a bit dizzy.

"Another chance for what?" Harry asked hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Another chance to start over, to- to do things right this time. I want us to give us a chance and maybe someday you'll be able to forgive me and we could be more than friends." Louis rushed it out getting more nervous the more Harry's expression hardened.

"So what you're trying to say is that you want a chance to start over and be more than friends. You mean like going on dates and all that stuff?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"No. I don't know what goes through your head and I don't know what makes you think that I can just forget about everything you did and said to me. It might be easy for you but not for me, you weren't the one who was humiliated in front of everybody. You didn't feel used and weren't called a whore by the man you were so in love with, the man who promised me and fooled me when he said he was going to stay. The man who lied to me." Harry was quick to wipe away his tears and Louis was about to say something when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in almost two years.

Eleanor

Louis gritted his teeth watching Harry's facial expression completely fall when Eleanor kept calling for him. He turned around to see her standing in front of him and instead of feeling happy like he used to he only felt dread. Harry was quick to turn on his heel and walk away.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked walking closer to her.

"I made a mistake Louis, I still love you and I want us to be what we used to. Husband and wife." Eleanor batted her eyelashes and Louis wanted to barf.

"It's been two years. Why now?" Louis asked then came to the realization that she was only there for the money when he saw a magazine peeking out of her bag with the whole band on the cover.

It talked about how he was the one who had more money now due to his contribution with writing the songs. He took a deep breath looking at her then remembered Harry and his smile then his son and his giggles. The giggles he could finally cause after Harry had let him be near him and deciding he couldn't throw that away he only smiled at Eleanor watching her hopeful smile growing.

"Do me a favor and go back to where you came from you dirty gold digger." Louis suddenly spat glaring at her.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me. You and I could never be together again, go back to wherever you live and forget I exist. Now if you'll excuse me, Harry and our son are waiting." Louis gave her a sweet smile and walked away ignoring her calling for him rather obnoxiously.

Louis ran after Harry and caught up with him inside.

"Harry!" Louis called out to him, running to catch up. "Harry, wait please!"

Harry stopped and turned to Louis with his arms crossed over his chest. Louis stopped in front of the slightly taller lad and looked around to make sure they were alone before speaking.

"Harry... I know I hurt you. You have no idea how much I regret doing so though. If I could change one thing in my life I would go back to that day and I would stay. I swear Harry, I would have stayed beside you and we would've woken up together, I would have never left." Louis swore, grabbing Harry's hands to hold in his own. "I know I can't change what I did, but I can't give up trying to make it right, I won't give up trying. I want to do this right. Please, Harry."

"Lou..." Harry sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I don't know..."

"Please Harry." Louis pleaded, dropping to his knees, still holding the greens eyes lads hands. "Please, just one more chance."

"I... I'll think about it." Harry finally responded.

Louis let out a breath of relief. He'll take that answer, it's better than a no. Standing up, he pulled both of Harry's hands to his mouth and kissed them quickly.

"Thank you." Louis spoke, releasing his hands.

"I didn't say yes." Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"But you didn't say no either." Louis offered him a small smile. "Take all the time you need, I'll be waiting no matter how long."

"What about Eleanor?" Harry questioned, remembering the brunette that had approached them.

"I told her to screw off. I don't want to be with her at all." Louis answered, voice firm. "You and Ethan are what matter, I wouldn't give you two up for anything. On top of that she had one of the magazines about me earning more money from song writing sticking out of her purse, that's the only reason she's here."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Harry muttered, having always thought that was the only reason Eleanor ever hung around.

"Harry, Louis! Shows about to start, c'mon!" Liam called, appearing in the hallway.

They hurried over to Lou so she could fix their hair and then shuffled onto the stage with the others.

Louis can tell Harry is thinking because he's slightly distracted and is joining in randomly on everyone's solos. The audience eats it up though, they just think Harry's being cute. By the end of the concert Zayn was giving Louis curious stares.

"Did Harry say yes or something?" Zayn questioned as soon as they were off stage and he had pulled Louis aside.

"No, he said he'll think about it." Louis responded, lowering his voice some. "Eleanor showed up."

"What!?" Zayn yelped earning a glare from Louis to keep his voice down. "I swear I'll kill you if you even think of going back to her."

"I'm not. Are you crazy? I want to be with Harry and I want us to raise our son together. I don't give two shits about her anymore." Louis responded and Zayn relaxed. "She was after money. That's the only reason she came back."

"Bitch." Zayn muttered under his breath. "Just... Don't screw this up with Harry alright? He's been through a lot... I don't want to see him cry ever again unless it's tears of joy."

Louis nodded his head. He didn't want to see Harry cry either, the only thing Harry should ever do is smile.

//

It only takes four days, though since he's been anxiously waiting, it feels like an eternity to Louis.

But they've just gotten into another city that he can't remember the name of when Harry asks to talk to him. Ethan is with Niall, no doubt crawling around and enjoying being with his uncle like always. He'd been crawling for about a month and was quite good at getting around that way now at ten months old. Louis and Harry discovered Ethan found it incredibly amusing when one of them would crawl over him and follow him around. He also quite enjoys being in his doorway jumper and listening to music. He'd bounce and kick his legs and gurgle as Niall would play something on the guitar or put in a CD with upbeat music.

So Louis went over to Harry's bus and sat down on the sofa inside with Harry.

"So, I've thought about it." Harry started.

Louis' heart began to pound in his chest. He really hadn't expected Harry to make a decision so quickly.

"First of all, you should know that I don't trust you. I trust you with Ethan, I trust that you won't hurt him... but I don't trust you with me." Harry explained, examining his hands and then looking at Louis. "I'm doing this because I want Ethan to have a proper family and because you've been trying to be the best dad you can be. So, my answer is yes."

The tears come before Louis can even consider stopping them and he lets out a choked sob, doubling over to rest his head on his knees. In all honesty, he had been expecting a no. He had been expecting Harry to forget about them ever having a chance at being together after what he did.

"Fuck." Louis sobbed, standing up and reaching out to pull Harry up too.

He got one arm around Harry's neck and the other around his waist, hugging him tight as he hooked his chin over Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Louis repeated into Harry's ear. "I won't let you down."

"I hope not." Harry murmured against Louis' shoulder.

//

As soon as Louis has the yes from Harry he starts planning their first date. They can't go and do something since they're meant to be on the road pretty much all the time so he goes to their tour chef. It really doesn't take any convincing to get her to make a special dish and to set up the meal on Harry's tour bus while they're performing.

After the concert, Louis gets Ethan from Lou and follows Harry out to the bus. The others waved goodnight to them which somewhat confused Harry since Louis still slept on the other bus. Opening the door, Harry stepped into his bus and stopped when he saw the small eating table.

There's a deep red table cloth draped over it with perfectly white plates with steaming food on them and battery operated candles along with flowers to complete the look.

"What's all this?" Harry questioned, blinking at the table.

"Our date Harold." Louis chuckled, moving around him to put Ethan in his play pen. "We can't exactly go out to a fancy restaurant like I would've liked, but I think this is a close second. At least I hope so. Is this alright?" he asked, turning to look at Harry with worried eyes.

"It's perfect Lou..." Harry smiled slowly, moving to the table.

"Good." Louis breathed a sigh of relief, reaching out for Harry's hand and pulling him over to the table. "I asked our wonderful cook to make us something special."

"It looks amazing." Harry responded, looking down at the plates of food.

"Shall we?" Louis questioned, gesturing to the table.

Harry nodded and they both sat down. There's perfectly cooked flat iron steaks, mashed potatoes with chives, as well as fresh green beans sprinkled lightly with brown sugar and next to those there's cooked carrots. Everything tastes wonderful.

"Can I ask you something?" Louis asked a few minutes after they started eating.

"Sure." Harry agreed, glancing over at him.

"What um... what was it like? Being pregnant I mean." Louis clarified.

"Oh um." Harry hummed, thinking back to when he was pregnant. "Most of the time it wasn't so bad. It was weird to think I had a little human growing inside of me. I had some seriously weird cravings, resulted in Taylor sending her guards out in the middle of the night to fetch me stuff."

"What'd you crave?" Louis chuckled, trying not to think about Taylor even if she had only been Harry's hired girlfriend.

"It changed randomly. Sometimes it was cheetos with peanut butter, sometimes it was pickles and ice cream, and sometimes it was gummy bears dipped in mustard." Harry answered making a disgusted face then laughing at Louis'.

"That's just nasty..." Louis gagged while Harry laughed. "I can't even imagine... that's disgusting!"

"But back then it tasted like perfection! Taylor could never be around, she responded the same as you." Harry chuckled, spearing a few green beans. "Anyways, the guards stocked up on some of the stuff so they didn't have to make runs in the middle of the night."

"So, other than the nasty cravings..." Louis urged Harry to go on about the pregnancy.

"Uh for the first while I didn't... a lot of the time I didn't want him but then I started showing and I just fell in love. I still had days where I was angry and didn't want him, but I was already so in love..." Harry paused, glancing back to where Ethan was playing with his stuffed rabbit happily. "I'm glad I never gave him up. I would've regretted it. Anyways, pregnancy wasn't too bad, he didn't kick me too much though sometimes it did feel like he was playing footie in there."

Louis smiled at that, "Maybe we'll have ourselves a footie player then."

"Or maybe a musician, he loves music..." Harry smiled and Louis rolled his eyes fondly.

"Or... maybe he'll be the perfect mix of us and have interest in both." Louis responded.

"Yeah, maybe." Harry replied, voice a little softer.

Once they finished up with their main course, Harry grabbed a jar of organic baby food from one of the cabinets and moved to pick up Ethan and place him in his high chair. Louis watched on as Harry opened the jar of bananas and strawberries and began feeding it to their son. He's been on baby food for a little over a month now and so far it's been good. They know already that he absolutely refuses to eat anything in a jar that's green, even if they manage to get it in his mouth, he spits it right back out. Louis' pretty sure the bananas and strawberries are his favorite considering how willingly he opens his mouth for another bite.

Fishing out his phone, he opened his camera and snapped a picture of Harry feeding Ethan then went to his twitter.

_Such a good boy #Daddy &Baby_

Is what he captions it and then tweets it. Immediately there's retweets and favorites and tweets in response to it. Moving on to his instagram, he uploaded the picture but with a slightly different caption.

_Such a good boy #Dadstagram #Daddy &Baby_

"Lou, what are you doing?" Harry questioned, looking over and seeing Louis smiling at his phone.

"Hm? What? Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Louis responded quickly.

"Don't lie." Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Relationships are built on honesty."

That makes Louis change his tune instantly even though he's sure Harry's just messing with him.

"Posted a picture of you feeding him, see..." Louis turned his phone so Harry could see it.

and with a smile on his lips, Harry turned his attention back to Ethan to continue feeding him.

"Guess I'll need to get a new one of the two of you then." He commented after a moment of silence and it earns a chuckle from Louis.

"Do you want dessert?" Louis questioned, finally pocketing his phone after responding to texts from his sisters and mum.

"Sure, just let me finish up with him first." Harry nodded, already wiping Ethan's face off with a baby wipe.

While Harry finished up, Louis opened up the fridge and pulled out the cheesecake he had requested one of the guards go buy earlier of course from the cheesecake factory. It's the 30th anniversary chocolate cake cheesecake with layers of the original cheesecake and fudge cake with chocolate truffle cream. He had them just buy a whole cheesecakes already cut into slices so it's easy enough to get to out and onto plates. By the time he's done, Ethan is back in his play pen and Harry is sitting on the sofa watching him contently.

"Here ya go." Louis said, walking the very short distance with the plates and forks.

"Where on earth did you get this?" Harry questioned, taking one of the plates.

"Special request, had Mark go pick it up." Louis replied, sitting his plate down and going back to the fridge to grab the bottle of wine, which is what he had requested again.

He poured them both a glass then walked back over and made himself comfortable next to Harry. They sipped on wine and ate the cheesecake, both moaning about how delicious it was. Eventually Ethan fell asleep and Harry took him to his crib in the back where his bed was. When he returned he had the baby monitor in hand and sank back down onto the sofa.

"Want to watch a movie?" Harry inquired, picking up the TV remote to switch on the decent sized TV. "I've got a bunch in the cabinet."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Louis responded, placing their dirty dishes in the sink and returning to the sofa with two water bottles. "You pick."

Harry selected one of the movies and put it into the DVD player. The beginning credits began to play and Louis immediately smiled, recognizing the familiar music from F.r.i.e.n.d.s.

"You have it on DVD?" Louis laughed as Harry sat down on the sofa.

"Every single episode." Harry nodded, turning up the volume enough so they could hear it without waking Ethan.

"Of course." Louis shook his head.

As they watch, Harry migrates towards Louis without thinking about it. An hour later, he's leaning back against Louis' chest with a blanket draped over their legs. Eventually they both sink down into a laying position, Harry still with his back to Louis.

Louis hears the slowing of Harry's breathing and knows the younger lad is falling asleep. So he grabbed the other blanket on the sofa and pulled it down to cover Harry better. Once they were both comfortable, Louis turned down the volume on the TV and settled with Harry in his arms. It's a fantastic feeling to have Harry close like this, he never thought it would happen again. He feels like his entire world is right here on this bus, half it in his arms and the other half in the bedroom area.

Pressing forward a little, he kissed the back of Harry's head lightly then just nuzzled into the sweet smelling curls.

"Goodnight Harry." Louis murmured sleepily, letting his eyes close, knowing Harry was already asleep just based on his breathing.

He will not mess this up; is the last thing Louis thinks before he drifts off to the hum of the bus tires on the highway.

//

When Ethan's first word pops out, it's after they've been dating for a month and he's eleven months old.

They're on Harry's bus, on the road yet again traveling to a new city. It's time for lunch so Harry stood up to get one of Ethan's baby foods, always feeding him before he eats. Louis' got him perched on his lap with him leaning back against his thighs since he's got his legs propped up.

"My baby!" Louis cooed, holding Ethan's hands and leaning forward to playfully nibble at them.

It's simple things that entertains Ethan. Just Louis sitting there and doing this can entertain him for what seems like forever. He gurgles and giggles and bounces, his whole face lights up.

"Who's my handsome boy?" Louis questioned, nudging his cheek with his nose. "You're my handsome boy! Yes you are! My little heartbreaker! Yes, yes, yes you are!"

Harry can't help but laugh at the almost ridiculous faces Louis is making while Ethan squeals with delight. He's gotten used to Louis being around now, even more so than after the accident and Louis was living with him. It's different now that they're dating. They're not boyfriends, they're just dating, they're taking it slow. He's come to enjoy falling asleep with Louis occasionally, it's always been when they've been watching a film and just drift off. Otherwise, Louis sleeps on the fold out sofa while Harry sleeps in his own bed. Ethan's gotten so used to Louis being around it's hard when he's not, sometimes breaking into ear piercing cries when he wants his papa but he's not there. The end result, if they're traveling, is pulling off the highway and getting Louis on the bus.

"DADA!" Ethan squealed, bouncing in Louis' lap.

Harry just about dropped the glass jar of food, fumbling with it as the first word spills from Ethan's mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" Louis gasped, scooping Ethan up into a hug. "Harry did you hear him!?"

"I did!" Harry responded, setting the jar on the counter and hurrying over to the sofa.

He sat turn, pressed to Louis' side and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Baby boy!" Harry cooed, with a wide smile as Ethan looked at him. "You're growing up so fast!"

"Such a good boy!" Louis added in, pressing a bunch of little kisses to Ethan's left cheek while Harry took the right one.

It earns a loud squeal from Ethan and hands slapping happily at both of his daddies. For a few minutes they just sit on the sofa all cuddled up an praising their son.

"Only a matter of time now before he starts walking." Louis commented, nuzzling his nose against his son's head and breathing in the smell of the baby soap they use to wash him.

"Yeah." Harry responded, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. "Hopefully he's more like me and less like you in that department."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Louis questioned with a scoff.

"It means that Jay told me you got into everything once you started walking, while I on the other hand didn't." Harry answered, glancing up through his lashes to give Louis a look.

"I didn't get into everything." Louis muttered.

"She said you got into the pots and pans and her clothes and her shoes. Said you enjoyed pulling the cushions off the sofa and pulling down any blanket you could reach. She also said that once you really got walking good you liked to escape after your bath and run around naked." Harry stated, smiling proudly while Louis pouted.

"You have no room to talk about the whole naked thing. You were practically the king of that." Louis replied, shifting to get his arm around Harry's shoulders as Harry poked at Ethan's tummy gently.

"I grew out of it though, mostly." Harry rolled his eyes, relaxing into Louis' touch. "At least I didn't break many things."

"She told you about the lamp then..." Louis mumbled.

"Indeed. You took the cord, pulled it off the table, looked at her, said oopsie and ran away." Harry laughed, remembering Jay telling him about that a few months ago. "And apparently it happened more than once, said she bought a replacement and hid it."

"Hush." Louis huffed, turning his head to peck Harry's temple, "Weren't you getting our little bear his food?"

Sighing, Harry pressed a final kiss to Ethan's cheek then got up to get the food and spoon off the counter. They feed him with him sitting in Louis' lap, once again leaning against Louis' legs.

//

Walking doesn't come too terribly long after Ethan's first words, really it's about a month and a half later when he's around a year and two weeks old. He had been pulling himself up using furniture and pant legs but can never quite take a step before falling back down on his bottom.

Louis and Harry both encourage him, holding his little hands and helping him take little steps. Sometimes Louis will put Ethan's feet atop his own and take small steps while holding his hands, helping him get the idea of walking. The most it seems to result in is Ethan giggling happily as he gets carted around on his papa's feet.

They had been expecting it to happen while they were in the tour bus or while they were in a hotel, but Ethan clearly has other plans. Turns out, it happens just before a concert.

They're all running around backstage getting ready, two of them in wardrobe, two in makeup, and one in hair. Louis' sitting in the chair while Lou does his hair. He's watching Lux play with Ethan on the floor atop a blanket they had put down. Cal is sitting on the sofa watching them with his phone in hand, recording Ethan as he laughs up a storm from the faces Lux is making.

It's only when Ethan begins to try and stand up using Cal's pant leg that Louis tries to twist in the chair.

"Stop it." Lou snapped, slapping him lightly before returning to his hair.

Pouting, Louis stayed facing the mirror, but his eyes remained on Ethan. To his surprise Ethan just stood there for a moment clinging to Cal's pants while the older man recorded him. He seemed to be debating his next move. His legs were just a little wobbly but he gave one a tiny stomp and didn't fall. Louis' breath hitched in his throat as Ethan looked over to him and smiled, reaching his hand out and making a grabby motion before just letting go of Cal's pants.

"HARRY!" Louis yelled, jerking around in the chair.

"Louis!" Lou exclaimed as the lad messed up her work when her hand drug through his hair as he moved.

There's pounding feet in the hallway and suddenly Harry is there with wide eyes.

"What!? What happened!?" Harry panted, looking around the room.

Louis doesn't answer he just drops to his knees a few steps away from Ethan and holds out his arms.

"Come on baby." Louis urged him.

Ethan looked from Louis to Harry and then back to Louis, still standing there with no help. Harry doesn't move a muscle but he holds his breath, phone out in his shaky hand as Ethan lifted one foot and took a step towards Louis.

"That's it baby, come to papa." Louis cried as he watched their son take his first steps.

It takes five steps for Ethan to get to Louis and when he does he squeaks as Louis hoisted him up into his arms.

"Oh! Baby boy, you're turning into a little man now!" Louis gushed as Harry hurried over, crowding up against them.

"Daddy's so proud of you!" Harry cooed, pressing a bunch of kisses to Ethan's head. "Our big boy!"

"Alright daddies." Lou interrupted a few minutes later. "You've got about eighty thousands fans waiting for you, we need to finish you up."

Louis reluctantly handed Ethan over to Cal after adjusting his little grey sweatpants and grey with turquoise stripes shirt.

They perform for their fans, Harry gushing between two songs about Ethan and him taking his first steps before the concert. It earns a chorus of "awes" from the crowd and Louis nor Harry can't stop smiling the whole night.

Once the concert was over they headed back to the tour buses, they're heading for the airport this time and flying up to Canada for a few shows. It's only a thirty minute drive to the airport but Louis rides with Harry of course and they put in a random dvd from the Friends box set. Ethan is sleeping peacefully on the sofa next to them and Louis' got Harry in his arms.

"Can't believe he's walking now." Louis commented into Harry's curls.

"I can't believe he's already a year old." Harry responded, leaning into the touch.

"I can't believe I missed so much of his life." Louis whispered, it's his biggest regret not having been there from the beginning.

"Hey..." Harry murmured, shifting a little so he could look up at Louis. "You're here now, that's what matters."

"Yeah okay." Louis replied, bumping their noses together. "And I'm never leaving. Ever." he promised quietly.

"Better not." Harry responded.

Louis pulled back enough to look into Harry's eyes and he brought his hand up to brush some of Harry's curls off his forehead.

"Couldn't leave you if I tried, I wouldn't know what to do without you two." Louis stated honestly.

Harry didn't reply, he just leaned into Louis' hand with a small, content smile on his lips and his eyes closed.

"Can I kiss you?" Louis requested, voice hesitant and eyes nervous.

"I think... I think I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Harry answered opening his eyes to meet Louis' blue ones.

Louis let out a small laugh then leaned in closer. Their lips fit together perfectly just like he remembered from their night together. This kiss is very different though from the ones they shared then. This kiss is soft and tender and sweet. He doesn't want to push Harry and make him uncomfortable, he just wants to show him that he cares and that he's in this for the long haul. So his fingers stroke gently over Harry's soft cheeks and Harry's hand comes to chest on his chest until they break apart.

Neither of them say anything, there's no need. Harry shifted back into his previous position with his back pressed to Louis' chest and Louis wrapped his arms around him. He leans their heads together and they watch their son sleep until they arrive at the airport. When they get out, for the first time it's hand in hand. They're still not boyfriends, but Louis thinks they're well on the way to making this official and that thought alone excites him. The day he can finally call Harry his boyfriend.

//

As time goes, they fly from Canada down to Mexico and then head off to Australia. While they're in Australia, Ethan seems to get a better grasp on the whole walking thing. He's constantly walking from person to person pulling on pants legs to gain attention before hurrying off to someone else. As Harry might have feared, he's a bit like Louis in the sense that he's very handsy. If it's in reach, Ethan is sure to get his little hands on it.

He's stolen Lou's makeup brushes and he's stolen tubes of makeup. He's figured out that he can get clothes out of suitcases and on more than one occasion somebody finds their boxers thrown out where everyone can see them. Louis finds it rather adorable until the one day Ethan got into his suitcase and before he knew it there was a trail of something familiar and clear trailing from his dressing room to Liam's next door.

"LOUIS!" Liam's voice rang out, high and almost horrified.

Louis dropped the shirt he was pulling on and spun around, not spotting Ethan in the room any longer. He ran into Liam's room, his barefoot squishing in something as he stepped inside. Liam's standing there holding a bottle and Harry is there holding Ethan. Looking down slowly, Louis noticed the trail of clear liquid running out of the room and towards his own and then looked back at the bottle Liam was holding.

Lube.

Immediately his cheeks flamed up and he's almost certain his whole body might be red with embarrassment. Liam is holding a now empty bottle of lube which Louis knows Ethan got out of his suitcase.

"Do I want to know?" Liam questioned, holding the bottle away from him with his pointer finger and thumb. "Should... should I even be touching this right now?" he squeaked out making Louis' cheeks turn crimson.

"I don't. I didn't. I um." Louis sputtered, unable to speak properly. "Wanking." He finally managed to get out.

"Shit ew." Liam dropped the bottle promptly, shaking his hand.

"Like you don't." Louis muttered then his cheeks, if possible, got even redder because Harry's standing there still.

"Maybe you should put your next bottle somewhere where he can't get it, yeah?" Harry suggested, trying to seem calm though his cheeks are slightly pink.

"Y-Yeah." Louis stuttered, nodding his head fiercely. "I'm just... I gonna go finish getting ready. Have you got him?"

"Mhmm." Harry hummed, looking down at Ethan as he squirmed in his arms, ready to get down and play more.

//

Tour ends when Ethan is a year and three months old. Harry and Louis have been dating for five months and it's been great.

Randomly, ever since they started dating, Louis sets up dates in the tour bus or in the hotel rooms. He has special meals prepared every single time including dessert and a bottle of wine. He always has flowers for Harry and he always sets up the battery powered candles just to give it a touch of romance.

Most of their dates end with a tender kiss and cuddles on the sofa or bed while they watch a movie or an episode of Friends. Harry's opened up to Louis more. Slowly Louis is gaining his trust. He does all these little things like leaving random notes with sweet nothing written on them in Harry's luggage or murmuring sweet things to him while they're cuddling. He's there as soon as Harry calls for him, no matter what time it is.

So he figures he might as well jump when it comes to making them official.

He racks his brain, trying to think of the best way to ask Harry to be his and it's in the middle of the night when an idea finally hits him. The next morning he's up earlier than he usually would be considering they've only been off tour for three days. He's dressed and out the door, hurrying out to his SUV and driving off into the heart of London.

His first stop is at a well known flower shop. The worker inside greets him immediately and grabs an order form to write down what he wants. Once he's done he heads off to his next stop, one of Harry's favorite restaurants. He orders Harry's favorite dish and sets a time for it to be picked up later on that evening. From there he shops around until he finds what he needs before heading back home. After that it's a waiting game.

Evening finally comes and Louis heads over to Harry's flat. He'd only seen the flat for the first time the day they returned from tour and it had been exactly what he expected from Harry. Everything is clean and modern and beautiful. He's set to be watching Ethan while Harry goes to a studio session, as they've begun to work on recording their next album. While Harry's gone, Louis has Liam run around to pick up everything he ordered and bring it to the flat.

"You couldn't have just asked him?" Liam questioned as he walked in with the food and flowers.

"Mate..." Louis shook his head, taking the flowers and placing them in water. "Soph isn't with you because you're a romantic is she?"

"Hey now." Liam huffed as he set the food on the counter. "I'll have you know I can be very romantic."

"Then you understand why I'm doing all this. It has to be perfect Liam, Harry deserves the best and he deserves romance so that's what I'm giving him." Louis responded, gesturing to the battery operated candles he had already placed all around in the living room.

"Well at least Ethan can't get burnt." Liam sighed, smiling as the year and a half old picked up one of the candles and threw it.

"Baby..." Louis cooed, walking over to scoop up his son and the candle. "You can't keep tossing these around, papa needs them to surprise daddy."

"Dahey!" Ethan cheered, clapping his hands.

"That's right." Louis chuckled, pressing his lips to Ethan's cheek then setting him back down. "Daddy will be home soon and you are going to help me surprise him."

"Dahey 'ome!" Ethan bounced in spot, looking up at Louis happily.

"Not yet little man." Louis responded, handing him his stuffed bunny.

"I better get going so I'm not here when he gets here." Liam said watching them from the kitchen after dishing out the food into oven safe dishes so it would stay hot. "Foods in the oven, I'll see you later mate."

"Alright, thanks for bringing everything." Louis replied, giving Liam a hug then stepping aside so he could get to Ethan.

Once Liam was gone, Louis went back to playing with Ethan, hoping the little monster would tire out before Harry got home.

He does.

Louis is relieved when Ethan falls asleep just after Harry calls to say he's on his way. He carefully placed the sleeping boy on the sofa then waited until he heard Harry's keys in the door to hide in the hallway, flipping the light switch as he went to make the room dark except for all the candles.

When Harry walks, he shuts the door, locks it, and then turns around. He freezes when he sees the dark room lit by candles scattered everywhere. One the sofa, there's ten candles outlining his sleeping son along with a bouquet of roses, a medium size brown teddy bear holding a red heart, and a folded piece of paper. Walking over, Harry knelt down and brushed his fingers over Ethan's cheeks who merely squirmed then settled again with a tiny huff. Reaching for the piece of paper, Harry unfolded it and grabbed one of the candles so he could see the writing. It's hand written and it's in Louis' handwriting, which he figured it would be.

_My Darling Harry,_

_This will probably be the most cliche thing you ever read, but I know I'd stumble over my words so this seemed like the better option. Two years and two months ago, I broke your heart and unknowingly got you pregnant. It's my biggest regret, having left you during the night. I regret having woken up and left and then marrying someone that was only after my money - I was a fool. Now, I wish I had stayed. I regret missing your morning sickness and your cravings. I regret not having been there to witness your baby bump growing. I regret not having been there to hold you. And I regret missing the birth of our baby. If I could go back in time, I swear to you, I would have stayed, I would've been there through it all._

_I remember the horrible things I said to you that day, the tears streaming down your face is a memory I cannot erase. In the months that followed, you were always on my mind. You had vanished until you reappeared in LA with Taylor and then you vanished again. Of course, I found out why when you showed up at the start of tour carrying a baby in your arms. But before that, believe me when I say I pestered the lads for information on you; I always questioned how you were. I'll never forget the day I saw you in person for the first time in a nearly a year - you were so stunning._

_If you had told me then that I would get the chance you gave me five months ago, I would have laughed. I didn't deserve it. Harry, my darling, you will never know how much you or Ethan mean to me and how much this chance at being us means._

_I decided to do everything I could to prove that I was here to stay and I hope I have. Getting to hold our son and hold you is what I look forward to most every single day. I cannot imagine being without you now. You and Ethan are everything beautiful and wonderful and my life would be severely dull without you._

_I shouldn't ask for more than what you've already let me have, but I'm going to anyways._

_Harry, these past months have been so wonderful, setting up dates and getting to cuddle and kiss you. I know you probably haven't forgiven me, though I hope one day you will - I cannot go another day without asking you... Will you, Harry Styles, be my boyfriend?_

_Yours Always,_

_Louis_

Louis came out of his hiding spot in the hallway and stood there silently, twirling a red rose in his fingers. He cleared his throat quietly and Harry jerked his head up, nearly tripping over himself as he stood up and faced Louis.

Louis crossed the room so he was standing right in front of Harry, the glow of the candles catching in their eyes and making them sparkle.

"So... what do you say?" Louis questioned, extending the rose a little, "Be mine?"

He can see, even in the dim lighting, that Harry's eyes are shimmering with unshed tears. Reaching up slowly, he swipe his thumb gently over Harry's cheek as a single tear escaped. The soft touch makes Harry let out a mix of a chuckle and a sob and he bites his lip to try and muffle the sound.

He nods.

He nods his head and manages a whispered 'yes' before Louis is wrapping him up in his arms. They're both crying as they cling to each other.

"I forgive you." Harry whispered into Louis' neck.

"W-What?" Louis stuttered, pulling back enough to meet Harry's shimmering orbs.

"I forgive you." Harry repeated, arms still around Louis' shoulders. "You've been doing so much for us lately, you're always here when I need you. You've set up all these wonderful dates and now you've gone and done this. It just... it feels right forgiving you now."

Louis let out a shaky breath, moving his hands from Harry's hips up to his face to thumb over his cheeks. With Harry's face cradled in his hands, Louis leaned in and kissed him. Harry's lips are slightly salty from his tears, but it's perfect none the less.

They stand there, wrapped in each other until Ethan lets out a little whimper. Walking over to the sofa, Harry picked him up and situated him against his chest before picking up the roses and holding them to his nose.

"There's a vase for them on the kitchen counter." Louis commented, moving the candles off of the sofa, placing them on the coffee table along with the teddy bear. "Care to eat by candle light?"

"Sounds wonderful." Harry smiled. "Let me just take care of him real quick."

While Harry disappeared to Ethan's room, Louis went into the kitchen and pulled out their dinner. He plated it then brought it into the living room along with a bottle of wine and two glasses. By the time Harry returned, the wine is poured and is sitting on the sofa waiting.

"How did you manage this?" Harry questioned, sitting down next to him and picking up the plate, noting it's his favorite.

"Got up early." Louis shrugged.

"You? Got up early?" Harry inquired, his voice teasing.

"Shut up." Louis muttered, giving him a light shove.

"Thank you for tonight, this is lovely." Harry commented after a few moments of silence.

"Thank you for saying yes." Louis responded looking over at him.

A smile formed on Harry's lips and he leaned in to kiss Louis sweetly. This is how he always imagine it. The two of them sitting together as boyfriends with plates of their favorite food, cuddling, and just enjoying each other. It feels amazing to finally have it be a reality.

//

Harry is twenty-three and Louis is twenty-five and life has slowed down only slightly. They're still the biggest band in the world - still having millions of the followers and sold out concerts. But things have changed for them in more ways than one.

Liam had proposed to Sophia and they had gotten married just two months ago. Zayn and Perrie had been married for nearly a year. Niall was seeing a girl named Melody and so far, things seemed to be falling into place for them perfectly. Ethan had turned two and he's become more like Louis, he knows his big blue eyes and cute pout can get him out of trouble.

The I love you's had started the night of Ethan's second birthday. After everyone was gone and Ethan was tucked into bed, Louis and Harry had retired to Harry's bedroom since it was late and Louis couldn't be arsed with driving back to his flat. There's a drawer in Harry's dresser that's full of his clothes, so he picks out a t-shirt and pulls it on once he's shucked off his shirt from the day as well as his jeans. When they climb into bed, Harry immediately migrates into Louis' arms and Louis is all to happy to hold him.

It really just slips out of his mouth as they're laying there, his hand carding through Harry's soft curls.

"I love you." Louis breathed out and Harry went completely still.

For a very brief moment Louis thinks he might have pushed it too far, taken it too fast. But Harry squashes those thoughts.

"I love you too." Harry responded, shifting around so he can look at Louis.

"Harry..." Louis whispered, pulling his boy to his chest.

They stay there for a moment before Louis rolls them over and becomes set on kissing every single inch of Harry's body. It makes the younger of the two shiver with want as his boyfriends lips trail over his skin. It's been nearly three years of only having his right hand so his body responds quickly to Louis' touch.

"Lou... Lou please." Harry begged making Louis hault his movements.

"I - are you sure?" Louis questioned, hovering over his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Harry nodded his head, pushing up for a kiss.

"Have you got stuff?" Louis asked against Harry's plump lips.

"Drawer." Harry panted, falling back onto the pillow.

Louis got a condom and bottle of lube from the night stand then settled back over Harry.

He takes his time, kissing Harry's lips and neck before even bothering to slick up his fingers. When he does, he goes slow pressing his fingers into Harry one by one. He whispers sweet nothing into the younger lads ear as Harry's hands clench the bed sheets and his hips ride down, chasing the pleasure of Louis' fingers.

When Harry's assured Louis that he's prepped enough, Louis removed his fingers and grabbed the condom lying next to Harry's head. After rolling it down his length, he slicked up, then lined up at Harry's entrance. He sealed their lips together as he pressed in, wanting to distract Harry from any pain. Harry gasped into the kiss and reached out to grasp Louis' bicep, his nails making indention's as he clung to him.

Everything is so different. Louis moves slow, his thrusts steady and deep. His goal is to make Harry feel good and to show him how much he loves him. He figures it must be working because Harry's eyes are glassy and he's whimpering Louis' name, his entire body moving with Louis' thrusts.

Louis cums just seconds after Harry.

Harry's got his arms around Louis' neck and his legs around Louis' waist as he whispers into Louis' ear, encouraging him after he's already cum all over his own stomach. Louis cums with his face pressed into Harry's neck. It's the most incredible thing he's ever felt and it's the best orgasm he's ever had.

They fall asleep wrapped around each other with final I love you's and sweet kisses.

//

Just before Ethan's third birthday, One Direction finds themselves in Wembley Stadium. It seems rather fitting to have it be the place where it all began also be the place where it all comes to an end. They started this when they were sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen and now they're twenty-four, twenty-five, and twenty-six. Nobody expected them to last this long, but they have and they've gone down in the history books for many things these past nine years. All good things though must come to an end.

It's not so much that they really want to stop making music, it's just that it feels like it's time. Liam and Sophia are expecting their first child in just three months and Zayn and Perrie just found out they were expecting. Niall had asked Melody to marry him so they're in the middle of trying to plan a wedding. Meanwhile, Harry and Louis have been officially together for about a year and a half and are now chasing around a hyper toddler every single day. It's not too terrible, they're good at keeping up with him but it just feels like it's time to settle down. It feels time to slow their pace and raise Ethan in a home instead of on a bus.

So they arrange their final concert at Wembley and announce that they will be livestreaming it for the world to see. Everyone that had anything to do with them are there. Simon Cowell and the other judges from their season of X-Factor, to their old management, to their current management, to celebrities from all genres of music. And then there's their fans, the ones that have literally filled up every single empty seat in the stadium and are holding signs and are tweeting about them.

They pick songs from each of their seven albums to perform and hit the stage just as pumped to perform as when they were teenagers. There's crying and screaming from the crowd as they talk about their lives.

"I remember standing here and being placed into a band with four strangers." Louis stated, looking over at the others, "I didn't know it at the time but they were going to quickly become my best mates and one of them so much more."

Harry blushes and the crowd awes at them.

"These past nine years have been so amazing for us. You guys stood next to us through everything and we'll never be able to thank you enough. You guys made all of this possible." Liam spoke, eyes turned to the crowd. "You've made our lives absolutely incredible, you've allowed us to live our dream."

They go through the rest of their setlist and then play a video with a bunch of pictures and small clips from the past nine years of their lives. When it's done, they say their final words to the crowd, letting their band and security say anything if they like.

"Alright lads, is there anything else to say?" Liam questioned as they stood on stage.

"Oh! I have something to say." Harry spoke up, lifting his arm as the crowd cheered.

"Right then, have at it mate." Liam smiled, stepping back.

"Suppose this is a bit of a special announcement more than anything..." Harry started looking over the fans. "You guys are going to be the first ones to know, our mums might kill me after this but.... we're pregnant!!"

And just like that the screams are deafening. Over it all however, there's a very distinct thump of a mic hitting the stage floor and Harry turns, absolutely beaming, to see Louis standing there looking completely shocked.

"I think I've broken him!" Harry laughed into his microphone then gave Louis a small, rather shy smile, placing his hand over his not-there-yet baby bump.

It's enough to get Louis' feet moving. He takes Harry in his arms, despite being slightly shorter, and lifts him up off his feet.

"You're pregnant!" Louis cheered over the screams of the audience. "We're having another baby Haz!"

"We are." Harry confirmed, "I only just found out, so don't be mad."

"How could I ever be mad? Harry... Shit... I get to be there for the whole thing... I get to do it right. Baby, I'm so happy..." Louis gushed, setting his boyfriend down quickly before grabbing his face and kissing him.

If it's at all possible, the screams get louder.

//

At the time of the announcement, Harry had only been two and a half months along. Now, he's nearly five and he's grown fast. His baby bump is way bigger than it was when he was carrying Ethan, but the doctor just says the baby is probably growing faster.

The evening before Harry's five month check-up Louis announces that he's taking Harry out for dinner and that Lottie has agreed to watch Ethan while they go. He drives them to an expensive restaurant in the heart of London that's quiet with soft music playing overhead. Once they finished eating, Louis insisted on taking a walk in the park despite the cold London weather. They stroll hand in hand and they talk and laugh about everything. It's only been two and a half months since One Direction officially ended but it feels like a lifetime. As it turned out, neither of them could stay away from music for too long. Louis had quickly found a job as a song writer and producer and Harry as a song writer. Harry mainly works from home so he's able to watch Ethan instead of getting a babysitter, even when he goes to a studio he brings Ethan unless it's going to be an all day thing.

As they walk, Louis brings up their relationship and goes on about how happy he is with Harry.

"As cliche as it may be, you're my sunshine, you and Ethan. You guys literally make me so happy." Louis smiled, squeezing Harry's hand.

"You make us happy too Lou." Harry responded, returning the fond smile.

"I know I've said it so many times before, but I'm really glad you decided to give me a second chance." Louis commented, slowing their pace a little.

"I'm glad I did too." Harry replied, holding Louis' hand a little tighter. "I was hesitant, but I made the right decision. You're so good to us. I wanted to hate you, but you made it impossible."

Louis laughed softly and pulled Harry to a stop in the middle of the park.

"I wouldn't have blamed you for hating me, I hated me. I know it took me longer than it should have to realize my feelings for you and to get my head on straight. I just..." Louis paused, biting his lip and scanning Harry's eyes, "I love you so much, you know."

"I know. I love you too." Harry smiled happily, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"No, Harry." Louis huffed with a small chuckle. "Like, you're my everything. You're my moon and my stars and my sun. You make everything better. When I'm feeling down, all I need is a hug from you and my world is perfect once again. I just need you and Ethan to be happy. I don't think I could ever love another person as much as I love you... I don't want to love another person. I want this forever."

"Lou..." Harry whispered, trying not to cry at Louis' sweet words.

"Baby... My precious darling..." Louis cooed, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist while Harry's went around his neck and their foreheads pressed together. "Marry me?"

The whole world seems to stop moving in that moment.

"What?" Harry pulled back enough to meet Louis' blue eyes.

"Yeah..." Louis nodded, one hand going into his jacket pocket to pull out a small black velvet box and open it to reveal a silver engagement ring with ten small princess cut diamonds set in the center. "Marry me, Harry?"

Harry brought one of his hands to the ring and gently ran his finger over it in the box, tears making their way steadily down his cheeks. Never in a million years had he imagined things turning out like this. He never thought he'd be standing in a London park, in Louis' arms, while Louis asked him to marry him.

"Haz...?" Louis questioned, his voice swimming with nervousness.

"Yes." Harry choked out, eyes going from the ring to Louis'. "Yes!"

Louis breathed a heavy sigh of relief and released Harry long enough to get the ring out of the box and slip it on Harry's finger. It fits perfectly, it looks like it was made to be on his hand.

"We're getting married Lou!" Harry gushed, tossing his arms around his fiance. "We're getting married!"

"Yeah baby, we are." Louis laughed, hugging Harry tight. "We're getting our happily ever after."

The next day they went to Harry's five month check-up. The doctor immediately takes notice of the ring on Harry's left hand and congratulates them.

"Are you ready to take a look at your baby?" Doctor Candy questioned.

"Absolutely!" Harry and Louis answered together.

They followed her back into the sonogram room and Harry got up on the table without being told. He lifted up his shirt and reached for Louis' hand. Doctor Candy spread the cold gel over Harry's round bump and switched on the screen as she moved the wand around.

"What on earth..." She murmured, frowning at the screen and moving the wand some.

"What?" Louis questioned, noting her frown. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no..." Candy responded, focusing on the screen.

"Then what... what's..." Harry started but cut off, not knowing what to say.

"I certainly did not expect this..." Candy said, still staring at the screen. "I don't understand how I could have missed it."

"What? What is it?" Louis urged the doctor, squeezing Harry's hand tight.

"Twins!" She responded, looking over at them with a wide smile. "It appears as though she was hiding behind her sister! That's why you're so big already!"

"T-Twins?" Harry stuttered, eyes wide as he looked at the screen where two spots were now visible. "W-We're having twins?"

"Yes, yes you are! Congratulations!" Doctor Candy exclaimed.

"And they're girls... both of them are girls?" Louis confirmed, trying to shake off his disbelief.

"Yep! One's smaller than the other, but you're five months along so it's pretty obvious." Doctor Candy replied, "Everything looks perfect though, they're growing at a good rate for twins. You'd like pictures I'd assume?"

"Definitely." Harry nodded his head.

Doctor Candy handed him some paper towels to wipe the gel off his stomach then headed out to get the pictures.

"Babe..." Louis said, after tossing away the paper towels and coming back over to take Harry's hands. "Twins!"

"I know Lou, I heard her." Harry chuckled, leaning closer to Louis so he could place his head on his chest. "Can't believe it, though maybe I should've seen it coming, what with your mum having two sets of twins."

"I'm sure Ethan will be thrilled, two little sisters." Louis responded, knowing their son probably wouldn't be so thrilled to having to share attention.

Already, at three, he loved being the center of attention. He talked to anyone willing to sit there and listen to him ramble and he loved cuddles. He's really the perfect mix of Harry and Louis from his looks to his personality.

"Oh I'm sure." Harry laughed against Louis' chest. "He'll be alright, eventually he'll love them."

For a moment they're silent, just the humming sound of the machines in the room making a noise.

"I love you." Louis murmured, pressing his nose into Harry's sweet curls as one of his hands danced over Harry's stomach. "And I love our babies."

"I love you more." Harry responded, tilting his head up to plant a quick kiss to Louis' collarbone. "And me too."

//

**-Four Months Later-**

It's been exactly one day since Harry was taken to the hospital to have his c-section to deliver the twins.

Vanessa and Lucy Tomlinson were born on December first at seven PM. They had come out screaming and had been carted away to make sure they were in good health before being brought back all clean.

Currently, Vanessa was wrapped in a soft pink blanket with a pastel green hat on her little head and was sleeping soundly in Harry's arms while Harry himself slept. Lucy was wrapped in the same color pink blanket but with a pastel yellow hat on her head and was snoozing in Louis' arms. Ethan sat between Harry and Louis on the hospital bed despite the looks they received from the nurses. He looked between his new siblings with a tiny frown on his face.

"Papa?" Ethan looked up at Louis.

"Yeah bud?" Louis turned his attention to him.

"Do you still love me too?" He questioned, voice small and filled with worry.

"Of course baby... why would you think I didn't?" Louis asked, concerned.

"Because you and daddy had two more babies..." Ethan responded with a small pout.

"That doesn't mean we don't love you just as much. We wanted more children and we wanted to give you someone to protect because you're such a big little man now. Your sisters are gonna need their big, strong brother to protect them. You think you can do that?" Louis questioned, getting one arm around Ethan to cuddle him close to his side.

"Yes!" Ethan nodded his head fiercely. "I'm big."

"You are. They're gonna think you're a hero, like in your superman book." Louis smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of Ethan's head as Harry stirred, waking up.

"Daddy..." Ethan turned to look at Harry. "Papa says I'm big man and get to pro...protect babies like hero!"

"Is that so?" Harry hummed, looking down at their son. "Well, he's right you know? It's a big job, but you're a big boy so I know you can do it."

"Can!" Ethan cheered, offering a big smile to Harry and then Louis.

"We love you very much, okay? Never, ever think we don't." Louis said, brushing his fingers over Ethan's slightly chubby cheeks.

"Love daddies!" Ethan replied happily.

Harry and Louis chuckled and watched as Ethan's attention was immediately snatched up by the cartoon playing on the TV in the room.

Eventually, night fell and the babies were placed in their plastic hospital cribs so Harry could get a little sleep. Louis stayed up, looking at his fiance sleeping soundly in the bed with their son at his side. In just four more months Harry and Ethan would officially be a Tomlinson's. He couldn't wait to change their last names.

Louis couldn't believe this was his life as he sat there admiring his small family. He had Harry, the love of his life, and he had three beautiful children. Now more than ever he's glad he never gave up trying to win Harry's heart. Both of them are finally getting their happily ever after. They're starting a new chapter in their lives, with these two little newborns, and honestly, he can't wait to see what happens next.


End file.
